Scrappy Galore
by Lord Candycane
Summary: Ever since the scrapped racers had been programmed into Sugar Rush, things have never been the same. As the Sugar Rush racers and their scrapped counterparts begin to come at odds with each other, Vanellope finds herself forced to confront the perils of both factions, as well as a new enemy.
1. Introduction

_Finally, the story that's been in development for over a year can finally be published. Without further ado, I give you..._

* * *

 ** _Scrappy Galore_**

* * *

 _The Scrappies:_

 _Witchy Halloweena: The queen of the scrapped racers, Witchy is outspoken and stubborn. She always wants things to go according to plan, as long as the plan is hers. With her spider Arachnia by her side and her magical wand, she'll truly put a spell on you._

 _Licorice Liqued: Witchy's little sister, Licorice is the polar opposite of her kinsperson. With her fiery red hair and massive Liquoir kart, she looks tough and fearsome, but the thing she truly wants is a friend. Her ideals make her the black - or red - sheep of the scrappies, which may make her identify more with the mainstream Sugar Rush Racers._

 _Popsy Pick: This posh racer likes to think she's the center of attention... even though she's usually the last pick on the roster. Her attitude is truly something to abhor, and even the most strong-willed will be put off by her crude remarks._

 _Taffata Vanilla: An advisor of sorts to Witchy, Taffata gives the wrong advice for the right reasons. She wants what's best for the scrappies, but at the expense of the Sugar Rush Racers._

 _Cakey Baby: The 'baby' of the scrapes racers, Cakey loves nothing more than cake, cake, CAKE. He can only speak on gibberish, something that only the other scrappies can properly understand, but don't be fooled - Cakey is as intelligent as they come._

 _Candace Mysterious: This racer is a mystery hidden in a candy wrapper. Next to nothing is known about her, and she's feared by everyone, even Witchy. The only things that are common knowledge is that she lives in the dreaded Glitched Candy-Tree Forest._

 _Donata Demit: With the playfulness and curiosity of a Devil Dog puppy, Donata is truly a handful. When she isn't racing, she's spending her time exploring Sugar Rush, with her unwitting older brother, Danet, by her side._

 _Danet Dimity: Donata's older brother. He's her guardian, and will do anything to protect her. He's annoyed by his sister's antics, but mod help anyone who harms a hair on her head._

 _Icy Pop: This racer's name fits her personality in more ways than one. She's as cold as ice, and her temper can pop at any time! In racing, she doesn't care who she has to sidetrack in order to win._

 _Chocoletta Drizzlecap: This tomboy is scared of practically nothing - except Candace Mysterious. She loves to race, and even more to break ultimate records of racing._

 _Popsicella Frozetta: This racer just loves to make things her new home - even if they don't belong to her. Her idea of fun is to prank the Sugar Rush Racers, often accompanied by her two cohorts, Crème Glace and Sorbet Creamycone._

 _Crème Glace: This racers has a fiery temper and is a true daredevil. She's not afraid of consequences, and answers only to Popsicella._

 _Sorbet Creamycone: Snowanna's adopted brother, Sorbet spends his time irritating his sister. When he's not at her home, he's joining Popsicella and Crème on their misadventures._

 _Adorabella Freezepop: This racer loves ice trends, which she has fashioned into her kart. She explores the ice tracks of Sugar Rush, and is equipped with all sorts of ice-related weaponry._

 _Candella Applecake: Witchy's best friend, Candella encompasses many of the negative traits of the scrapped racers. She has some position of authority over the other scrappies, who will do most of what she says. She often advises Witchy's actions, for better or for worse._

 _Mentha Penthea: This racer has a most unhealthy obsession: mints. Her house is filled with mints, her workers are made out of mints, and when she isn't racing, she's trying to find more mints, which is usually located in Minty's house. Minty beware, Menatha will not rest until she has gathered all the mint in Sugar Rush._

 _Doughy Danit: Similar to the racer above, Doughy has his own obsession: doughnuts. For him, you haven't lived until you've eaten a doughnut, and he is astounded at why everyone else doesn't share his ideals._

* * *

All of the racers were stationed at the starting line, reading for the Random Roster Race to commence.

Vanellope revved up her engine. Taffyta licked her lollipop. Rancis stared at his reflection in the mirror while his brother, Peterbelly Reese, checked to make sure all his engines were working.

Behind the Sugar Rush Racers, the scrappies were all chatting amongst themselves, which was disrupting the concentration of the other racers. They just couldn't wait for the race to start.

Finally, Vanellope shouted, "Let the Random Roster Race commence!"

Instantly, all of the racers took off down the track. A blur of karts zipped through a hail of dust kicked up by the wheels of the vehicles.

Vanellope was at the lead, with Rancis and Peterbelly close behind her. The other racers were a gap behind.

The scrapped racers were all behind, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Witchy gave a signal towards Licorice, who opened up her arsenal in her kart, revealing row upon row of cherry bombs.

Without warning, Licorice fired the cherry bombs at the Sugar Rush Racers. They soared over their heads and landed on the track, and the racers had to struggle to avoid running over them. Most failed, and their karts were blown to bits, allowing the scrapped racers to pass by.

Taffyta, who had avoided the bombs, got a Sweet Seeker power up. As the scrapped racers passed her, she fired three Sweet Seekers at them. Doughy and Mentha were struck by the missiles, but Witchy was nimble. She evaded the Sweet Seeker until it crashed into Candlehead, who had gotten in the way. Candlehead screamed as her kart was blown to pieces.

The remaining racers entered the Gumball Gorge. As dozens of gumballs flew down the gorge, the racers struggled to avoid them. Some were struck, including, incidentally, Swizzle, who seemed to really have bad luck in the gorge.

Witchy caught sight of Vanellope, and she whipped out her wand. She aimed it at Vanellope's wheels, and fired. The spell struck the back of Vanellope's kart, and instantly, all of the wheels vanished, causing Vanellope's kart to come to a stop. Before she could even comprehend what had happened, she was struck head-on by a gumball.

Her kart smashed into Rancis', causing both of them to go flying out of their karts. As they did, the scrapped racers zipped by, and their laughter echoed out throughout the gorge. The only Sugar Rush Racer left was Peterbelly, and he drove after the scrappies, leaving the Sugar Rush Racers in the gorge.

Vanellope stomped her foot on the ground. "Gumbal Gorge, seriously?!" She complained. "We didn't even get past Gumball Gorge?!"

Rancis walked up towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Vanellope," He said. "Losing is part of racing."

"Yeah, but we didn't even reach the halfway mark," Vanellope pointed out. "That is an all time low."

Taffyta walked up. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

Vanellope turned around, and said, "I'll think about it later, but for now-"

A gumball rolled right past Vanellope, and all of the racers began to run around screaming as they struggled to avoid getting struck.

"-Let's get out of here!"

* * *

 _Well, that's the first chapter. Tell me your thoughts._


	2. Prelude to a Crisis

_Al Drin Hoshizora: I don't really think so. It's a race, they do stuff like that all the time._

 _Jubileena: It was bound to happen eventually._

 _A-Plus Cassiopeia: Yeah, they are rather unpredictable._

* * *

After the race, Licorice and Candlehead hung about in the Glitched Candy-Tree Forest. After the off-limits rule had been abolished, the racers were free to roam there whenever they pleased.

At this particular moment, Licorice and Candlehead had other motives for being in the forest.

"Do you see her?" Candlehead asked as Licorice used her binoculars to spy on Candace Mysterious. The social pariah of a racer was currently throwing tree branches into the taffy swamp, and seemingly was unaware of being spied on.

"You know, I don't why you're doing this," Candlehead whispered to Licorice.

"There's something weird about that Candace kid," Licorice whispered back as she spied on her. "She's hiding some know it."

"And what are you going to do when you find out?" Candlehead asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Rat to your sister? She's scared to death of Candace."

"...Witchy isn't scared of anyone," Licorice claimed, lowering the binoculars. She was lying, of course; Witchy was terrified of Candace, though she'd never admit to it.

Licorice wore the binoculars again to spy on Candace, but to her shock, the girl had totally vanished.

"Wha... where'd she go?!" Licorice sputtered in disbelief. Both girls then felt a tap on their shoulders.

"Spying? How droll."

With a scream, both girls doe off of the tree branch and plummeted off the side of the tree. Candlehead fell down the tree while L managed to grab hold of a tree branch. However, Candace hopped down next to her and pointed out, "Double stripe."

Before Licorice could respond, the branch vanished, causing Licorice to plummet into the taffy swamp with a scream. She splashed in headfirst, whereas Candlehead had landed on the ground right next to it. For a few moments, Licorice thrashed about in the swamp, then finally pulled herself out, covered in taffy.

Candace was waiting for her next to the swamp. "Next time you get the urge to go spy kids, why don't you find a better branch," She scolded, and turned to leave.

"Who are you?" Licorice asked, wiping the taffy off her body. "What is your secret?"

Candace paused. Without bothering to turn around, she said, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it."

Licorice turned to Candlehead, who shrugged in response. However, the moment they both turned to Candace, she had vanished.

"What the-" Licorice said, then caught herself. "You know what, never mind. Let's just head back to the kingdom before Witchy orders a manhunt to find us."

* * *

Swizzle and Peterbelly walked through the kingdom, Swizzle drinking a fizz drink made by Snowanna.

"So then, Creamy turned all of us into glitches and banished us into the Candy-Tree Forest," He explained to Peterbelly. "Those scrappies took our places."

"That must've been horrid," Peterbelly said in response. "How much have I missed since I've been gone?"

"Trust me, you missed a lot," Swizzle said, and took another sip of his drink. "But, in the end, thanks to the wit of Vanellope, Rancis, and of course, me, we managed to beat Creamy."

"Well, isn't that swell," Peterbelly said, somewhat glazed.

Swizzle took another drink, bigger and longer than the other ones, and in the process didn't see where he was going. Before Peterbelly could warn him, he ran right into Donata, who was trying to fix a few kinks in her kart. The force of the collision caused the drink to slip out of his hands, and the fizz splashed over Donata's red hair.

Peterbelly gasped. Swizzle looked down at his blazer, which had gotten drenched by some of the fizz. Slowly, he looked toward Donata, who had just gotten up off the ground. She looked at Swizzle in disbelief as fizz poured down her head.

"Oh boy..." Swizzle said, knowing what was coming up next. He could see Donata shaking, her eye twitching, her teeth chattering...

"Now, Donata..."

"DANET!" Donata shrieked at the top of her lungs. It was a deafening scream, one that carried off cross Sugar Rush. The force of the scream was so powerful that it sent Swizzle flying a few feet away. Peterbelly shielded himself to avoid the blast.

Just like that, all was silent. Donata stared, frozen, at Swizzle. Then, in an instant, the sounds of a kart driving up were heard, followed by the silhouette of Danet's kart arriving.

Danet pulled up between Donata and Swizzle. Ignoring the boys, he walked to his sister.

"What happened, Donata?" He asked, concerned, as he inspected his sister's face. He slid his hand over her wet hair, feeling the fizz on it. Slowly, Donata pointed a shaking finger at Swizzle.

Danet, his hands on his sister's shoulders, turned towards Swizzle, a look of absolute hatred in his eyes. Swizzle backed away slowly, raising his hands in defense.

"What did you do?" Danet hissed out as he faced Swizzle.

"Now, look, it was an accident..." Peterbelly said, but was cut off by Danet.

'Stay out of this, Reese boy!" He snapped, then turned towards Swizzle, who was hoping to just make a break for it.

"Does this look like an accident?!" He bellowed, pointing a finger at his crying sister. Swizzle, petrified into silence, shook his head slowly.

"Now, tell him, _WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_ Danet barked out, his face even redder then his hair. Steam was being expelled out of his ears and nostrils, and he looked like he was about to explode with rage.

Swizzle knew he didn't have a chance to explain. There was only one option: _run._

Swizzle spun around, but hadn't even taken a step when he was tackled by Danet with the force of a brick wall. Danet body slammed Swizzle to the ground, his face contorted into rage.

"Danet, NO!" Swizzle shouted as he shielded his face. Danet was too deafened by his fury to listen; instead, he raised one, inexplicably muscled-up arm, and slammed it down on Swizzl'e face. The force of the blow was so powerful it make the ground shake, so much so that Peterbelly dropped onto the ground.

Already, Swizzle had a black eye and he was missing a few teeth, but Danet wasn't finished yet. He raised another buffed-up arm and slammed it down on Swizzle's face again, causing a crack in the ground.

"Yeah, get him!" Donata encouraged, swinging at the air.

Danet was all to eager to comply. With speed unheard of in the arcade, he pummeled Swizzle into the ground, unleashing a hurricane of blows that would've killed Swizzle if he hadn't been in is own game. With each blow, the very earth rumbled.

Peterbelly watched it all, totally helpless to stop it. He secretly wondered how it felt like to be Swizzle, to be on the receiving end of such devastating blows. He definitely didn't plan to find out.

Finally, the authorities came in. Wynchel and Duncan almost instantly whipped out tazers and stunned Danet, allowing him to be escorted away safely. Some other racers had arrived, too.

They walked up to Swizzle, and they all bent down to inspect his face. The silence was so jarring that a pin could be dropped a mile away and it would be heard.

"...Damn," Snowanna said after a while, which was shocking since the racers hardly ever used such language.

"Uh, someone call Vanellope," Taffyta said as she and Rancis helped the unconscious Swizzle to his feet. "I can't wait to hear how she'll react."

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated._


	3. Suggestion

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: I wouldn't even call that a fight. As for the reason, well, didn't you see? Swizzle spilled his drink on Donata._

* * *

Donata and Danet stood before a cross Vanellope in her throne room. Danet had been bailed out of the fungeon by Witchy, but the siblings were still due for an explanation for their actions. Behind them, Taffata Vanilla watched, a stone-cold glare on her face.

"Danet Dimity, do you have a possible reason for your little tantrum?" Vanellope asked, her face puffed as she glared down at him.

Danet shrugged, his hands in shackles. "Well, she's my sister, ya know?" Was all he managed to say.

"No, I don't know, since I don't have a sister," Vanellope retorted. "Everyone present gave their reports on what happened, and it all proves that you're a faulty brother. And of course, due punishment is due."

Danet nodded, and Donata stared pleadingly at Vanellope.

"...You're banned from the Random Roster Race for a week, mister!" Vanellope decreed, then pointed her finger at the gates. "Leave, now!"

The siblings sadly nodded and exited. The moment they left, Taffata walked up, a snide look on her face. Taffata looked strikingly like Taffyta, with her white-blond hair cut short. However, her clothing was even more pink than Taffyta's.

"I see you have something to say, Miss Vanilla?" Vanellope said.

Taffata nodded then explained. "You see, Madam President, we 'newbies' aren't accustomed to your rules," She told the President. "We have a different mindset than you Sugary racers, and it was bound to lead to conflict."

"Different mindset my molasses, when you beat someone's face in, that sends a very red flag up," Vanellope retorted. "You should be lucky that a temporary banning from the roster race is all I did."

"Not the point, Vanellope," Taffata sneered.

"It's Presi-"

"You're not our leader, Witchy is," Taffata said. "We answer to her."

"Don't get you priorities skewed, I AM your leader," Vanellope said, becoming irritated. "If I wish, I can have you thrown into the fungeon right now."

"And if Witchy pleases, she can give you a magic-induced sleep paralysis right at this moment," Taffata replied casually. Vanellope's jaw dropped at the statement.

"Is that a threat?" Vanellope asked, rising up from her throne and glaring at Taffata.

"Oh no, I'm not threatening you," Taffata said, taking a step forward. "I'm just saying, us scrapped racers aren't in the best care under your rule."

"So, what are you suggesting, then?" Vanellope dared, putting her hands on her hips.

"I suggest we relocate," Taffata explained confidently. "You SSR's stay here, while we scrappies move to the other side of the game, and we'll only interact during races. Got it."

Vanellope narrowed her eyes. "There'd have to be a unanimous agreement between me and Witchy for that to happen," She said. "And I doubt Witchy would believe in that fallacy of an idea."

"Of course she will," Taffata said with a grin. "Witchy always looks to me for advice." With that, she turned and strode out. When she was gone, Vanellope sat down on her throne.

"Witchy would never agree to that," Vanellope reassured herself. "She wouldn't. I know she wouldn't."

* * *

The scrapes racers sat in a dimly lit room. A few of them weren't present, including Taffata, Licorice, and the siblings.

"Guys, this is really bad," Doughy said as he munched on a donut. "I mean, if those Sugar Rush Racers decide to blame us for what Danet did, we're all in serious trouble."

"Don't worry, Danit, nobody's going to blame us," Adorabella reassured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If they did, we'd just file a complaint and land their butts in the fungeon."

"That isn't the point, guys," Candella said. "We can't let those guys ruin our image. Until further notice, I suggest we just steer clear of Danet and Donata."

An audible gasp arose from the scrappies present. "We can't abandon Donata in her time of need1" Adorabella argued, slamming her fist on the table. "Just because her brother blew a fuse doesn't mean she has to suffer."

"Yes, but her brother follows her around everywhere," Candella pointed out. "If you're with one, the other is bound to show up soon enough."

Adorabella sighed. "What do you think, Witchy?" She asked, turning to their queen.

Witchy folded her arms. "In my opinion, we need to restrict Danet's temper a bit," She said in a calm voice. "We can't risk getting on President Vanellope's bad side."

Candella stood up. "Why not?" She asked haughtily. "Are you saying that you're afraid of her, Witchy?"

"NO!" Witchy shouted, startling everyone and causing Candella to sit down immediately. Once everyone was silent, Witchy said, "I'm not scared of the President, but we can't seem too disrespectful. If we were, we might get our codes unplugged, like Turbo did to Vanellope those years ago."

"Now, hey, Vanellope would never do that," Popsicella claimed. "She's much too nice for that stuff."

"I don't know, it seems likely," Candella said with a shrug. "If she thinks we're too much of a problem to handle..." She finished with a slitting throat gesture. Some of the scrapped racers began to shake in fear.

This time, Chocoletta stood up. "Okay, that is enough, Applecake," She snapped at her. "Vanellope would never stoop to such a low."

"Maybe not her, but what about some of those other Sugar Rush Racers?" Candella claimed. "If they got a little paranoid, they might sneak in and dismantle our codes themselves."

Chocoletta glared at Candella angrily. However, before anyone could say anything else, the door open to reveal Snowanna.

"Hey!" She shouted, irate. "What are you guys doing in my house?!"

The scrappies stared at Snowanna, startled.

"...Oops," Popsicella whispered.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated._


	4. Night Terror

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: To the scrappies, Witchy is truly their queen. They're kind of programmed to think that._

 _XD: Yes, this is part of an entire story. There's a consistent villain throughout the story, too (speaking of whom, the villain debuts in this chapter)._

* * *

Vanellope slept soundlessly in her bedroom, snuggled next to a Rancis plushie. Sour Bill and the castle guards were the only ones who knew she slept with the plushie, but they'd been sworn to secrecy.

Vanellope dreamt of driving in the next roster race, neck-in-neck with Witchy Halloweena. In the final lap, she beat Witchy by an inch. Then, she was paraded by gushing fans throughout Sugar Rush, the golden cup in her hands. This made Vanellope smile.

She awoke from her slumber when she felt something escape her grasp. She opened her eyes, and saw that the plushie was nowhere to be seen.

Jumping in surprise, Vanellope jolted from her bed. Had someone snuck into her room while she slept and stolen her plushie? She hoped it hadn't been one of the scrappies, playing a cruel practical joke.

Vanellope took a step forward, and her foot landed on something soft. Looking down, she saw that it was the plushie. Vanellope sighed in relief. The plushie had probably just fallen from her hands and onto the ground.

With a smile, Vanellope picked up the slushie and prepared to go back into her bed. But, as she turned to her bed, she saw it.

She didn't know who, or what, it was. On the other side of the bed, a small figure, around her size, stared at her. It was consumed in darkness, so Vanellope couldn't see who it was. The figure stood, motionless, on the other side of the bed.

For a second, Vanellope thought she was seeing things. It was the middle of the night, after all. But, those reassuring thoughts were abolished when the figure looked up, and lifted its arms up towards Vanellope.

Before Vanellope could react, she felt like she was being strangled. Giving gasps for air, Vanellope struggled to free herself from her invisible attacker, but it was no use. As she tried to pry the invisible hands off her throat, she felt that it wouldn't budge. The figure just stared at her, its hands aimed at her.

Eventually, Vanellope did the one thing she could do: she glitched. Transporting herself away, Vanellope finally found herself free. She didn't plan on sticking around, so she immediately swung the door open to escape. As she did, she turned and stared at the dark figure in the room. It just stared in her direction, its face concealed.

Vanellope ran. She fled like a swarm of Cy-Bugs were chasing her. As she did, she shouted out repeatedly, "Help! Guards, help!"

As Vanellope ran, she heard a voice, a soft whisper, right next to her ear.

 _"Leave the scrappies alone. Now that I am free, they are back under my protection."_

It was obviously a female voice, but Vanellope didn't recognize it. However, on the mention of the word scrappies, Vanellope's ears perked up. It suddenly entered her mind that this was Witchy's doing. She'd hexed her with her magic wand, tormenting her in retaliation for punishing Danet.

Vanellope continued to run regardless, but one thing was sure; in the morning, she would go out and she would give Witchy a piece of her mind.

The doors in front of her opened, revealing Sour Bill in a pink night gown and several Oreo guards. The look of shock on Sour Bill's face when he saw Vanellope running down the hallways in her pajamas screaming her head off was astounding, especially since he was usually stoic.

"Guys, help me!" Vanellope shouted, diving into the middle of the guards. She hid behind Sour Bill.

"What is it, president?!" Sour Bill asked, stunned, to say the least.

"I'm under attack, that's what!" Vanellope shouted. "Now, do something!"

The Oreo guards stared at her. "Um... under attack by whom?" One of the guards asked after a while. Vanellope opened her eyes, and it was then that she noticed that nobody else was there.

"But, I..." Vanellope started.

"Calm down, President," Sour Bill droned. "You probably had a nightmare, or something."

"Eh, let's go back to bed," One of the guards said, and the others mumbled in agreement. They all disbanded, walking off in different directions. Sour Bill walked off to go back to bed, leaving Vanellope alone in the hallways.

Vanellope had no plans to staying in the castle. She didn't care what anyone said; she had been attacked by something. And that something was probably still in the castle.

Vanellope wasn't safe in the castle. She'd have to sleep somewhere else.

* * *

Ralph was sound asleep in his shack when he heard a knock on the door. He yawned and got to his feet, and reached for the door. Since the shack was so small, he didn't even have to move a foot to reach it.

Slowly, Ralph opened the door, wondering who'd bother him at this time of the night.

"...Kid?" He said in shock when he saw Vanellope standing at the door.

"Ralph, can I sleep with you tonight?" Vanellope asked innocently.

* * *

 _Read and review.  
_


	5. Accused

_TCKING12: Well, I_ can't _give away exactly who the villain is._

 _I am a burglar: You think?_

 _A-Plus Cassiopeia: Oh, it was no nightmare._

 _As a side-note, sorry for the delay. My internet connection was offline for several days, but now, it's back on._

* * *

The next day, Vanellope stormed back into Sugar Rush, mad as all hell. She hadn't gotten a good sleep in Ralph's shack last night, which only increased her frustration.

She was thinking of only one person at the moment: _Witchy._

 _She did it,_ Vanellope thought bitterly. _She cast that spell to torment me last night. Probably in retaliation for what she did to Danet. Well, if she thought she could get away with it, she was dead wrong._

It didn't take long to find her. Vanellope soon saw Witchy talking with Icy Pop and Candella. Overcome with anger, Vanellope glitched right over to the three scrappies.

"Witchy Halloweena!" Vanellope bellowed, startling the three scrappies. "You'd better have some explaining to do."

Witch looked confused. "What are you talking about, Your Highness?" She asked, perturbed.

"You know exactly what, you rotten witch!" Vanellope accused, shoving Witchy. "You hexed me!"

"Yeesh, someone has a temper on her," Icy commented, irritated.

Witchy gave Vanellope a shove. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Vanellope," She claimed, folding her arms. "I was fast asleep last night."

"You do not talk to me like that!" Vanellope snapped, jabbing a finger into Witchy's shoulder. "There is no way you didn't have anything to do with what happened to me! It told me that you guys were under its protection!"

"Maybe you were dreaming," Icy Pop suggested. "Don't rant at us because you got the chilly willies!"

"I was not dreaming!" Vanellope shouted. By now, a few racers were staring at the three. Vanellope didn't notice, but Witchy did.

"Come on, guys, let's go," Witchy said, summoning her broomstick. She, Icy Pop, and Candella hopped onto it, and flew off into the air, leaving Vanellope fuming.

* * *

Minutes later, Witchy dropped off her friends at their houses, and headed home herself. Her house resembled a giant, black cauldron, that stood near the edge of the Candy Tree Forest.

Witchy set her broomstick next to the door when she arrived, and opened the door and swept inside.

The inside of the house was incredibly macabre, covered in black. There was a black cauldron in the living room, and tons of spell books on the bookshelf for her to practice her spells.

Witchy sat down on her chair and stared at Arachnia, her pet spider, which skittered in its cage. Witchy smiled and pulled out a chocolate beetle, flinging it into the cage and allowing Arachnia to devour it.

Licorice wasn't home, and Witchy assumed she was out with Candlehead.

"Weird kid," Witchy said to herself. "Hanging out with a Sugar Rush Racer instead of the other scrappies. What am I going to do with her?"

Witchy stared at her favorite doll, Colly. It looked just like Licorice, with the bright red hair and ponytail.

Witchy took Colly into her hands. "You know I didn't hex Vanellope, right?" She asked the doll. She made Colly nod, then said, "I knew I could count on you. Vanellope's just an idiot."

She hugged the doll and stroked her hair. "What am I going to do about that president?" She asked Colly.

This time, Colly didn't answer.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated.  
_


	6. Gossip

_The Genius: You'll find out eventually._

 _I am a burglar: Or maybe it was YOU! 0.0 You are a burglar, after all._

 _Superhero: Well, you are a superhero. Looking for the good in everyone._

 _A-Plus Cassiopeia: Guilty until proven innocent._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Well, once again, you'll find out._

* * *

Word spread rather quickly of Vanellope's attack in her room. It was on everyone's lips in Sugar Rush, as were any possible suspects. Unsurprisingly, most of the blame was being placed on the scrappies. After all, they'd have had the most motive to commit such an act against the President.

The day was tough for the scrappies. After the arcade closed, the scrappies had to endure gossips from the Sugar Rush Racers, and a few more direct threats. They all noticed the dark glares they were given, and snide comments.

Most of them paid no mind, but some of the more prominent scrappies did notice. Including Candella Applecake, and Taffata Vanilla.

"What a bunch of stuck-up morons," Candella whispered to some scrappies when she noticed Taffyta gossiping to the other racers at the track. "Thinking they know everything about us."

"Why would we attack Vanellope in her sleep?" Doughy Danit asked as he munched on a doughnut. "After all, if we did that, we wouldn't be allowed to have any doughnuts."

"Besides, even if one of us did it, that's no reason to hound all of us," Creme pointed out, polishing her helmet. "That's just unjust."

When Candella noticed Crumbelina shoot a nasty glare at her, she felt she'd had enough. She hopped into her kart and drove right up to the track,where most of the Sugar Rush Racers were talking.

"Okay, you snobby dust-eaters, let's get something straight here," She snapped, pointing a finger at Taffyta in particular. "We did not attack your President last night, so you'd better shut your trap about us!'

'Well, we didn't attack the President, so who else could it have been?" Gloyd replied, glaring at Candella. "You delinquents had all the motive to attack the President after she rightfully punished one of you for your mistakes!"

"Now, wait just a minute," Adorabella cut in as she walked up. "Why would we attack the President. We're not THAT malicious."

"Says the guys that drove us into the Candy Tree Forest when Creamy took over," Crumbelina snapped. "That sounds pretty malicious to me."

"It's all in the past, so get over it!" Candella shouted. "By that logic, we should be hounding you for treating your of-so-special President like dirt for over a decade!"

Taffyta grabbed Candella by the collar. "Don't you DARE bring that up, you jerk!" She threatened.

"Or what, you'll hurt me?" Candella asked, swatting away Taffyta's fist. "Maybe, you'll throw me into a mud puddle next time, is that right?"

Everyone started to go quiet. Everyone knew Taffyta hated the subject of Vanellope's glitch years being brought up; if someone did mention it, it was usually to pique Taffyta. Which was exactly what Candella was trying to do.

Much to everyone's shock, Taffyta didn't strike back. No comebacks, no witty remarks, no mockeries. Instead, she turned around and whispered,"We're leaving; now." With that, she and the other Sugar Rush Racers hopped into their karts and drove off.

The scrappies watched them leave. "What are we going to do with them?" Sorbet asked.

Candella thought hard. "Hey, I have an idea..." She said.

* * *

When Candella entered Witchy's house, she was a little surprised to see her playing with Colly on the floor. When Witchy saw Candella, she was just as surprised.

"Candella, what are you doing here?!" She asked, startled, hiding Colly behind her back.

Candella stared at her for a moment, then snapped right back to business. "Look, Witchy, those Sugar Rush Racers are being jerks again," She explained.

"So what?" Witchy asked, carefully placing Colly on the table. "They've always been jerks."

"Yeah, but it's getting worse," Candella said, pacing around the room. "They've been gossiping about someone attacking Vanellope in her sleep. They think it was one of us."

Witchy groaned. "I thought I told Vanellope we had nothing to do with that," She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh-huh, well, I think some action needs to be taken," Candella reasoned. "I say you relocate us to another part of this game, and we never have to be bothered by those sugary racers, unless during races. What do you say?"

Witchy stared at Candella, perplexed. She might've agreed, but there was still something holding her back.

"I would, but it's just, Licorice is friends with that freak," She explained. "What was her name? Cake-head, or something?"

Candella nodded, faux understandingly. "Is that so," She said. Twisting a strand of her lair in her finger, she continued with, "Well, Licorice's happiness isn't worth the livelihood of all of us scrappies. Isn't that right, Witchy?"

Witchy sighed. "I'm her sister, Applecake," She reminded.

"And you're our queen," Candella shot back. 'So, unless you can find an alternative, I'm sticking to my opinion on this." Without saying another word, she left the room, leaving Witchy to ponder her words.

"Oh, what am I going to do, Colly?" She asked.

* * *

"Is Candace out of her shed yet?" Licorice asked Candlehead as she spied on Candace's shed with her binoculars.

"Yeah, and she's quite far away," Candlehead pointed out. Licorice turned down to look at Candlehead, and face palmed when she saw how Candlehead was holding the binoculars.

"Oh geez, Cake-head," She said, and removed the binoculars. "You were holding them the wrong way."

"Really?" Candlehead asked. "But that would mean..."

Candace was standing right in front of Candlehead, her arms folded. Candlehead screamed out in horror when she saw it.

Candace took the binoculars. "When you hold them the way you day, things close up appears far away," She explained, then chucked the binoculars into the taffy swamp.

Before Licorice or Candlehead could respond, Candella drove up to the three."Hey, I need to talk to you," She said as she hopped out of her kart.

"What is it?" Licorice asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is," Candella said. Pointing a finger at Candlehead, she growled, "She is. She's the problem!"

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated._


	7. Solution

_Al Drin Hoshizora: You may want to explain WHO exactly is guilty before requesting a lawyer._

 _A-Plus Cassiopeia: Face it, who'd admit to something like that?_

 _Jubileena: Who knows?_

 _I am a burglar: Well, you'll have to read on to find out._

* * *

Candella kept her finger on Candlehead, who stared at her, misled.

"Um, Candella, you said there was a problem," Candlehead pointed out. "Why are you pointing at me?"

" _You_ are the problem, you little wench!" Candella sneered scornfully. "If it wasn't for you, Witchy would be relocating us right now!"

Licorice gasped, and forgot about Candace, who took the opportunity to leave. Licorice dove in front of Candella, blocking Candlehead.

"What do you mean, relocate?" She asked, shivering as she feared the worst. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Candella sighed. "Licky, we're facing some issues with the Sugar Rush Racers," She explained, lowering her arm. "After that incident with Vanellope getting "assaulted" in her bedroom, those guys don't trust us. So, I offered to Witchy that we relocate to a different part of the game."

Licorice and Candlehead gasped. "But, you can't!" Licorice said, wrapping her arms around Candlehead. "Me and Cake-head are buddies!"

"That's the problem," Candella snapped. "Because you're friends with her, Witchy doesn't want to leave. So, un-friend her, right now!"

"...No," Licorice said firmly. "She's my friend, and you can't make me un-friend her."

Candella glared at Licorice, her stare boring into her soul. However, she relented and turned around. "That's alright," She said in a dry tone. "You can be friends with that loser. However, sooner or later, we're leaving, whether you like it or not." With that, she hopped into her kart and revved the engine.

"Hey, don't leave!" Licorice ordered, but Candella responded by releasing the exhaust fuel from her engines, coating Licorice in coal. With that, she drove off out of the forest.

Candella walked up to Licorice. "Hey, you guys really aren't leaving, right?" She asked.

Normally, Licorice would've said "Of course not." But now, even she didn't have an answer.

* * *

Vanellope lay in her bed, pondering what to do next. She could just put Witchy on trial, but she realized how bad of an idea that was. After all, she had been the only witness to her attack last night.

Suddenly, her phone rang. With a groan, Vanellope picked it up and put it to her ear.

"We need to talk," Witchy's voice came from the other end of the phone. "Come to my house, now." Before Vanellope could reply, she heard a dial tone, signaling that Witchy had hung up on her.

"Oh, crap," Vanellope said with a groan. She really didn't want to do this. But, she had no choice. And if it brought her closer to fixing this mess, she'd have to do it.

* * *

Rancis and Peterbelly were polishing the RV1 at the race track. Rancis would sneak a peek at himself in the mirror every few seconds, and check his teeth. He made a kissy face and went back to polishing.

Rancis felt a shadow block his view. "Nice kart," A snide voice said. "If you wanted to win a Razzie award."

Rancis groaned, recognizing the voice. It was Popsy Pick.

'What do you want, Popsy?" Peterbelly asked, getting up off his knees.

Popsy Pick brushed her pink hair to the side. "Well, I heard that you racers have been picking on my subjects," She said, folding her arms. "How rude."

"Hey, if this is about that gossip from Taffyta, don't even bother," Rancis snapped, turning to face her. "We had nothing to do with that."

"It doesn't matter," Popsy said, rolling her eyes. "But, I have a solution to all of this."

By now, the other Sugar Rush Racers had arrived. "What is this about?" Taffyta asked, sucking a lollipop.

"I have a solution that will solve your problems," Popsy Pick declared. "Race me."

"...What?" Rancis asked.

"I challenge you to a race," Popsy repeated. "If us scrappies win, you quit talking about all of this mumbo jumbo of your precious president getting a night terror. Understood."

Taffyta eyed Popsy suspiciously. "I don't know, it seems suspicious," Taffyta replied, flicking away the lollipop.

"Well, if you're a chicken, I guess I can't blame you," Popsy mocked, and turned to leave.

Taffyta glared. She couldn't stand being insulted like that. "Wait a second," She said, raising her arm. Popsy stopped, and turned around.

"Yes?" She asked with a sly grin.

"You win," Taffyta growled. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated.  
_


	8. The Race

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Well, Candella mostly blames Candlehead for inadvertently stopping Witchy from relocating the scrappies._

 _Guest: Oh boy..._

 _I am a burglar: You still think Witchy broke into Vanellope's room, don't you?_

 _Janitor man: You bet._

 _Jubileena: You can say that again._

 _A-Plus Cassiopeia: You'll find out why Witchy needs to talk to Vanellope._

* * *

Vanellope cautiously hurried to Witchy's house. Since she'd been kept in the dark about what Witchy wanted, she wasn't sure if Witchy had bad intentions or not. She half-expected an ambush, all the way until she was in front of Witchy's door.

Witchy didn't bother with opening the door. Instead, she simply glitched into the house to catch a potential ambush party off-guard.

When Vanellope entered, she was surprised to find Witchy sitting, looking somewhat nervous, at the table. She was whistling a tune, and Colly was lying on her lap.

"I see you made it, Vanellope," Witchy said when she noticed her.

She ushered Vanellope to join her at the table. Vanellope eyed her suspiciously, then sprinted to the chair and took a seat in it.

"What do you want, Witchy?" Vanellope asked, glaring at her. "If this is about last night, then-"

"Yeah, it has to do with that," Witchy said, setting Colly on the table. Vanellope's attention was temporarily directed at the doll. She didn't know why, but something about the doll put her on edge. Its button eyes, its stitched-on smile, its chalk-white skin...

"Vanellope, I had nothing to do with whatever attacked you last night," Witchy claimed, snapping Vanellope back to attention. "Whether you got attacked at all, it had nothing to do with me."

Vanellope looked Witchy in the eye. Indeed, Witchy looked surprisingly genuine. Vanellope could tell if someone was lying since the day Ralph broke her out of the fungeon and apologized for wrecking her kart, and Witchy definitely wasn't lying. However, something was still gnawing at her.

"Whoever attacked me claimed that the scrappies were under her protection," Vanellope pointed out. "So, it must've been a scrappy."

"Now, don't start blaming them," Witchy said, sounding somewhat piqued. "None of the scrappies have supernatural powers, except maybe Candace... I don't know a lot about her, to be honest..." She trailed off.

"So, Candace did it?" Vanellope asked, hoping to have nailed a possible suspect.

"I'm not blaming her," Witchy claimed. "It's just, nobody really knows Candace. She's really enigmatic."

"Oh," Vanellope said, perplexed. She realized she couldn't just blame Candace either, because there was no evidence against her other than that she was mysterious.

"Okay, let's just stop blaming people for the time being," Vanellope said. "We can't pinpoint any suspects without offending people or violating someone's rights. Can we agree to just stop this?"

"Agreed," Witchy said, sounding relieved. Vanellope nodded, then immediately glitched out of the house, she herself relieved that things had gone by smoothly.

Too bad it wouldn't last.

* * *

During Vanellope and Witchy's discussion, the scrappies and the Sugar Rush Racers had begun their race. It was a quick one, only around the kingdom. Both sides were equally determined to win, despite the short track, and to them, everything was just like a regular race.

Taffyta kept a lead, with Adorabella close behind. Popsy was lagging behind most of the racers, her kart not being known for its speed.

Adorabella kept her eyes ahead of her, waiting for a chance to get a shot at Taffyta. Her kart was equipped with an ice cannon, so all she needed was to right moment to strike.

Adorabella found a way to trick Taffyta. She drove her kart to the side, pretending to try and pass Taffyta. The strawberry-themed racer instinctively blocked Adorabella's path. This proved to be Taffyta's undoing, however, as Adorabella got the perfect aim and fired a blast of ice into Taffyta's rear bumper. Taffyta, and her kart, was frozen solid.

It must have been horrible for Taffyta, for her spot at first place to be brutally taken away as all the racers passed by her immobile kart.

Rancis saw Taffyta taken out of the race, and whispered, "I guess its up to me then." With that, he drove into a power-up and got three Sweet Seekers.

He randomly aimed and fired. The first Sweet Seeker struck Taffata, then Chocoletta, and finally Mentha. The three racers were sent flying into the air and off the track.

As Rancis drove past Candella, she rammed her kart into his rear bumper. Rancis swerved, then desperately released his secret weapon: Fluggerbutter Oil.

Though Rancis wasn't thinking properly, his actions proved successfully, as it caused Candella to swerve off the track. The track was covered in oil, and all the racers behind Rancis slipped and slid all the way across the track.

However, Rancis was so distracted that he got caught in his own weapon. He wildly swerved across the track, and unintentionally crashed into Adorabella. However, this knocked Adorabella off the track, and flipped her kart over. She was out of the race.

Once Rancis regained control of the kart, he quickly drove over the finish line. That was it; the Sugar Rush Racers won.

Normally, everybody would be cheering. Instead, all the racers lay scattered across the track, everyone covered in oil and lying unconscious on the ground. Rancis himself stumbled out of the kart, and toppled onto the ground, dizzy.

"W-We won," Jubileena groaned, lying on the track, covered in oil. "Y-Yeah."

"I need to go take a drink," Rancis grumbled, and stumbled to his feet. He limped off towards the kingdom, wondering what would happen now that he had won the race.

What happened next, though, nobody expected,

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated.  
_


	9. Incrimination

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Yeah, that victory may turn out to be more of a loss considering what's about to happen..._

 _Guest: Oh, you'll find out what nobody expected. Right now._

* * *

Rancis strode through the kingdom, wondering how things would progress now that the Sugar Rush Racers had won the race. That meant they could continue gossiping about the scrappies, which did feel like a rotten bet. He hoped that, maybe, the Sugar Rush Racers weren't immature enough to actually continue doing that.

As he reached a sink near the castle, he felt something grab his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see Vanellope or another of his friends. Instead, he saw nobody.

"Is anyone there?" He asked, miffed. Suddenly, he felt someone tackle him from behind and force him to the ground. Whoever it was pinned his arms behind his back and sat on him. Then, his attacker pantsed him.

"No, wait, I'm still a virgin!" He pleaded to his attacker.

By now, Creme and Sorbet had happened to be strolling by, and caught sight of Rancis, his pants pulled down to his ankles, revealing brown boxers with Vanellope's face on it.

"...Dude," Sorbet said, creeped out.

Rancis was then tossed into the air by an unseen force. His high-pitched scream echoed throughout the entire kingdom and was abruptly cut off when he was slammed into the castle walls. By now, several other racers ran in to see what the commotion was.

Rancis screamed like a banshee as he was slammed into the wall repeatedly. The only reason he was still alive was because he was still in his own game.

"What in gumdrops name is going on here?" Taffyta asked as she watched Rancis get pummeled. Then, she turned to see Creme and Sorbet, standing nearest to Rancis as he was beaten. It occurred to her that they were the only ones at the time that Rancis was being attacked.

Rancis was slammed into the wall one more time, and then he heard a harsh voice whisper, _"The scrappies are under my protection, boy."_

Taffyta gave out a scream and lunged at the two scrappies, knocking them over. Instantly, Rancis felt whoever was holding him let go, and he dropped noiselessly onto the floor, landing on his face.

"Ooh," The Sugar Rush Racers all said simultaneously, flinching at the same time.

Taffyta pulled Creme and Sorbet to their feet. "What did you do?!" She asked them. The two gulped in fear.

Beside them, Rancis raised his head, and whispered, "Why do I feel like I just got owned?" Then he fell into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

"We didn't do it! I swear!" Sorbet pleaded as he and Creme stood before Vanellope in her throne room. The president was slouched in her throne, utterly irritated at another incident just when she'd felt she'd wrapped things up with Witchy.

"I swear, President Vanellope, we have no idea what happened!" Creme claimed, getting on her knees.

"Call the witnesses," Vanellope said, holding up her arm as a signal. The Sugar Rush Racers were brought in to testify. Secretly, the scrappies felt doomed. They knew the Sugar Rush Racers were bound to give biased testimonies.

Taffyta went up first. "President Von Schweetz, we have proof they had something to do with it," She claimed. "They were the only ones there when Rancis was first attacked!"

"We just walked in on it, same as you!" Sorbet argued. "It's not our fault we arrived before you did!"

Minty walked up now. "You had the motive, too," She pointed out. "Rancis cost you the race. I bet you wanted some revenge!"

"Why would we do that?!" Creme screamed. "Especially when it would so easily tie us to the crime. Besides, when have we shown we could do something like that?"

"Why don't we just ask Rancis?" Sorbet asked.

'Because he's in a coma from the attack, you moron!" Taffyta retorted.

Finally, Vanellope raised her hand, silencing everyone in the room. "Enough!" Vanellope shouted. "We can't point fingers like this!" Turning to Taffyta, she added, "You blamed someone for walking in on the assault? How typical."

After a silence, Vanellope said, "I'll think on it. For now, you're all dismissed!"

"But-" Taffyta said before being cut off.

"Dismissed!" Vanellope shouted. The Oreo guards opened up the gates, and the racers walked out, mumbling to themselves.

Once they were outside, the rest of the Sugar Rush Racers greeted them. "How did it go?" Candlehead asked Taffyta.

"Vanellope didn't believe us, as usual," Taffyta muttered bitterly. "Isn't that typical?"

"That sucks," Gloyd spat as he watched the accused scrappies drive off. "They got off scot-free for what they did to Rancis. It's not fair."

"You tell me," Jubileena said, glaring at the scrappies. "It isn't right. Somebody should do something about it."

Gloyd's eyes lit up. "Hey, that gave me an idea," He said. "What if we did something."

"...Huh," The Sugar Rush Racers said in unison. "What are you talking about?"

"Those scrappies have been taking cheap-shots at us," Gloyd pointed out. "Why don't we do the same?"

"But we don't have a position of power," Taffyta reminded him. "We could get in trouble for that."

"Oh, you mean like how the scrappies have been getting in trouble for hurting us?" Gloyd pointed out, putting his hands on his hips. None of the other Sugar Rush Racers could argue with that.

"Look, here's what I suggest," Gloyd whispered to them, ushering them closer. "Listen closely. When we're done, those scrappies will have learned their lesson."

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated.  
_


	10. The Prank

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Too bad he's pranking the wrong people._

 _I am a burglar: That'd have to imply Rancis had candy in the first place. Oh yeah, his cap..._

 _Superhero: So much for "superhero", then._

 _A-Plus Cassiopeia: They pretty much forgot about Witchy at that point._

* * *

Donata was sitting in the living room, waiting while Danet prepared her favorite chocolate muffins.

"Hey, I wonder what attacked Rancis at the castle today," She mentioned. "Do you really think it had anything to do with us scrappies?"

"Of course not," Danet snapped at her. "Rancis probably just got his butt kicked by a telekinetic."

"Oh, that makes sense," Donata said naively. As Danet continued preparing the muffins, the two heard a knocking sound coming from the door.

"I'll get it," Donata offered and skipped over to answer the door. However, when she opened it, she was immediately clonked in the face with a Kit Kat bar. Her unconscious body dropped onto the ground softly.

"Donata!" Danet shouted, horrified. He ran over to help his sister, only to be struck down as well.

Five figures stood over the two unconscious scrappies. They removed their masks to reveal Gloyd, Taffyta, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Swizzle.

"...Is this really the best option?" Jubileena asked, uncertain.

"If you ask me, the jerks deserve it," Swizzle said, remembering how he'd been pummeled not so long ago by Danet. "But, what are we doing exactly?"

"It'll be over soon, trust me," Gloyd replied confidently.

* * *

"I still don't feel right about this," Jubileena mumbled as she and her cohorts dragged their captives deep into the Glitched Candy-Tree Forest. They began to near a dark cave.

"This is it?" Taffyta asked. Gloyd nodded.

"You still haven't told us your plan," Crumbelina reminded.

"It's simple," Gloyd explained to the other four. "We're going to sneak them into that cave, and when they wake up, they'll be in for the biggest surpsie of their lives when they find out where they are!"

"Oh," Jubileena said. "Isn't that a little drastic?'

"Look what they did to Swizzle and Rancis!" Gloyd pointed out. "I'm the only male Sugar Rush Racer who hasn't been harmed in some way. What does that have to say?!"

"...Point taken," Taffyta sighed, and she picked up Donata and carried her into the cave while Jubileena and Gloyd dragged Danet inside. When they reached a certain spot, they dumped the bodies down and left them there.

"Okay, let's go, before they wake up," Taffyta said. The other nodded and took off to leave the cave, but they suddenly heard a rustling sound.

"Oh, no," Taffyta whispered. The racers scrambled to leave, but it was too late. A rock slide inexplicably occurred, and a pile of boulders toppled down onto the entrance. Instantly, the racers were trapped within.

"...Uh, oh," Gloyd whispered.

"Any more bright ideas?" Jubileena asked harshly, glaring at Gloyd through the darkness. Even though it was pitch black, Gloyd could see Jubileena's flaming eyes. The others were staring at him, too.

"Okay, calm down everyone, I'll have us out in a jiffy," Gloyd reassured. He looked around, trying to find a way to escape. However, it was hopeless. They were trapped inside.

"How did that rock slide happen?" Crumbelina asked. "This cave was so stable. There was no way those boulders could've come loose unless they were moved."

The racers heard a groaning sound, and realized the scrappies were waking up. They could barely make it Danet standing up.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head. His eyes fell upon the racers. Even in the darkness, he could make out who they were.

"...Gloyd, is that you?" He asked, since Gloyd was the closest. "What are you doing? Where are we?"

Donata got up. 'Is this a... cave?" She asked, looking around. "Why are we here?"

Danet suddenly glared at Gloyd. "Did you do this?" He growled out accusingly.

"Well, we didn't intend to trap us all in here," Gloyd pointed out.

"You DID do this?" Danet asked, his anger beginning to bubble to the surface. Gloyd backed away slowly.

"Hey, I'll get us out of here," He said. However, Danet wasn't buying it.

"You rottten, taffy-sucking mother-fudger!" He shouted and punched Gloyd in the nose, knocking him onto the ground with a sickening thud. Gloyd lay on the ground, dazed, wondering if this was what Swizzle felt when he was beaten by Danet.

Before Danet could continue his beatdown, Jubileena shoved him away. "Enough! Beating him won't get us out of here!"

Danet was enraged, but he nevertheless relented. Suddenly, everyone saw a glowing light illuminate the cave. As everyone turned to face it, it began to glow brighter, to blinding degrees, to the point that the racers all had to shield their eyes in some way.

As the light grew brighter, it took the form of an enraged specter. Her eyes, glowing brightly in outraged, landed on the cowering Gloyd.

 _"You,"_ She whispered, pointing an accusing finger at him. _"You did this."_

"M-Me," Gloyd whispered, shaking in fear. The other racers stepped away from him.

The specter grew in size. _"You harassed my scrappies,"_ The specter accused, hovering towards Gloyd. _"And now, you will PAY!"_

The specter suddenly grew to ten feet tall, towering over Gloyd. It's face transformed into a demonic one, and screeched at Gloyd, who screamed in terror. It loomed over him, as if to devour him, while the other racers all screamed out in horror.

Suddenly, everyone heard a smashing sound coming from outside the cave. The specter stopped, and turned away from Gloyd.

Someone appeared to be punching the landslide covering the entrance. With each smash, the rocks were smashed away, and an opening was revealed. The specter slowly faded away as the entrance was reopened.

Finally, the rocks were all smashed away to reveal Ralph and the other racers at the entrance.

Licorice walked up. "Me and Cake-head saw you dragging those two into the cave, so we ran off to get Vanellope," She explained. "She told Ralph to come and get you out."

Vanellope stomped up. "So, who do I have to put in the fungeon now?" She asked.

"Well, I don't think there's a need," Jubileena pointed out. "Look."

Vanellope stared at where Gloyd was. There he was, lying on the ground, paralyzed in fright. His bright eyes were now stricken in fear, and his face was contorted into terror.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated._


	11. Proposal

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: Danet accuses Gloyd because his plan got them trapped in a cave._

 _Guest: Well, Gloyd also got punched in the face. Maybe that'll suffice._

 _I am a burglar: It's your funeral, bro._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: That was more than just bad luck._

 _The speedster: Looks like you aren't so speedy after all._

* * *

The rivalry between the Sugar Rush Racers and the scrappies exploded like a powder keg after the incident. Everyone wanted justice and retribution against the opposing sides, with Vanellope and Witchy caught in the middle.

Gloyd was paralyzed with fear as was bedridden as a result. To avoid Gloyd getting assaulted while he was bedridden, Vanellope stationed guards at his house to ward off any scrappies who wanted revenge.

The scrappies were furious. Throughout the day, the air was filled with the sound of the two sides bickering with each other on what action should be taken to ensure that justice prevailed.

Things got so bad that Vanellope had to send out her security to quell the fighting. All the racers were herded into their respective homes, and were all put under house-arrest until they agreed to stop fighting.

* * *

Later that day, Licorice and Candlehead were typing at the computer, doing research.

"Okay, so while I was on the computer the other day, I noticed something weird, Cake-head," Licorice said as she continued typing. "It has to do with how many scrappies there are."

"What about it?" Candlehead asked, transfixed onto the screen.

"Well, there's seventeen of us, right?" Licorice said. When Candlehead nodded, Licorice then explaine3d, 'But, I was researching on the scrapped racers, and it said there were eighteen."

"Oooh," Candlehead said, mesmerized. "What does that mean?"

Licorice sighed. "It means there's another scrapped racer that we don't know about," Licorice explained. "Maybe if I research more, I can-"

The door suddenly creaked open, and Candella walked in.

"Okay, so Witchy's leaving and- What is she doing here?!" Candella shouted when she noticed Candlehead in the room.

"Well, it is her house," Candlehead pointed out, missing who Candella was referring to. Before Licorice or Candlehead could say another word, Candella stomped over, spun Candlehead around to face the window, and booted her out. Candlehead landed in the taffy swamp outside.

Candella shut the windowsill and wiped her hands.

"Applecake, what was that for?" Licorice asked, piqued.

"Well for one thing, these aren't good times for scrappies and Sugar Rush Racers to be buddes," Candella snapped. "But, as I was saying. Witchy's leaving, so I'm here to babysit you. Do you have a problem with that?"

Licorice hesitantly shook her head. Candlehead shrugged and left the room.

The moment Candella left, Licorice went back to researching on the computer. Maybe, she thought, she'd come closer to unlocking this mystery.

* * *

Vanellope was hardly surprised when Witchy showed up in her castle, with Taffata by her side.

"Let me guess, this has to do with our issues," Vanellope correctly stated. She sighed, knowing it was the correct answer.

Before Witchy could reply, Taffata interrupted, stating, "I told Witchy that we should relocate, but did she listen? No. She wants to smooth things out with you so we can avoid what is truly the most logical answer."

Vanellope rolled her eyes, then signaled for Witchy to speak.

"My plan was to hold a public meeting so we could settle our issues," Witchy proposed. 'Hopefully, whoever has been staging these assaults will quit it once they root out they're problems."

"Which won't work, mark my words," Taffata sneered, putting her hands on her hips. She received an elbow to the thigh for her remark.

Vanellope groaned. "Taffata, you should leave," She said, pointing at the door.

"I'm not going any-" Taffata started, but Witchy used her wand to toss her out the window. With the annoyance gone, the two sighed with relief.

Witchy took a deep breath, and removed her hat. "Look, President Vanellope, I have a sister who I care for," She confessed to the president. "The reason I won't relocate is because she's friends with one of your Sugar Rush Racers, and a relocation would hurt her, badly. Please don't make it come to that."

Vanellope nodded. "I hope your sister does well," She said. "I'm really sorry for you, and I hope whoever is fudging things up stops."

After a pause, Vanellope continued, "I'll get the other racers. We'll hold the meeting."

Witchy suddenly smiled brightly. "Thank you, President," She said, nodding in respect.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated._


	12. Public Meeting

_Al Drin Hoshizora: You'll find out soon enough._

 _A-Plus Cassiopeia: I doubt she does. Licorice has to do it._

 _I am a burglar: You want to invade the castle? But why?_

* * *

The meeting was hosted almost immediately. Vanellope wanted to problem sorted out quickly, so she immediately called all of the racers to her castle.

The racers all crowded towards the castle, mumbling among themselves about what was going to transpire at the meeting. The candy fans, thousands of them, watched the racers go on, anticipating what would happen when the meeting culminated.

"This is going to be great," Licorice said to Candlehead as the two neared the castle. "We're going to settle all of this, and we won't have to relocate, and everyone gets a happy ending."

Taffata, who had been walking next to Licorice, was quick to burst in on her statement, reminding, "Or we don't settle this, we do relocate, and everyone still gets a happy ending from it. At least, I will."

"Don't listen to her," Adorabella whispered to Licorice.

When the racers finally reached the castle, Vanellope was waiting for them, a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome, fellow racers," She greeted warmly. "I see you're here for our public meeting, so we can settle all of our disputes. Please, come in."

The racers mumbled amongst themselves and entered the castle. As they did, Witchy stopped near Vanellope and said, "Pray this works, kid."

Vanellope smiled and nodded, but as Witchy passed her, her smile turned to an anxious grimace. "Such a pain," She whispered. She made sure everyone was inside, then quickly closed the gates.

As the gates were closed, a swirling ball of energy formed at the castle. Taking the form of a small spectre, it grinned mischievously, before flying through a window into the castle.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was seated at none other than Vanellope's dinner table. The scrappies and Sugar Rush Racers were seated at opposite ends of the table. Vanellope sat with Sour Bill at the front.

Vanellope drummed her hands on the table and whistled. The racers exchanged glances with each other.

"Well, you know why I invited all of you here," Vanellope said, hoping to start off at a positive note. "I think we've been having some issues, and I was hoping you guys could resolve them here."

A collective groaned ensued from the racers, but Vanellope silenced them by shouting, "Hey! If you want to fart out of your mouths, take it outside!"

When everyone was silent, Vanellope continued with, "Now, who wants to issue one of their complaints, and see if there's a way to resolve it?"

"Oh, I have a complaint!" Candella piped up, sticking her hand in the air. Pointing at Taffyta, she declared, "Every time something goes wrong, you guys blame ALL of us! It's our fault for what one of us does, is that right? How is that fair if most of us didn't even do anything!"

At that point, Rancis butted in. "Not all of us do that," He pointed out. "In fact, you're kind of generalizing all of us with that statement."

"He has a point, Candella," Vanellope pointed out. "If you people want to avoid conflict with each other, maybe it's best to avoid all the generalizing. If two people have a problem, don't drag everyone into it."

"Yeah," Witchy agreed, hoping to find common ground with the racers. Some of the racers began to mumble in agreement.

"It's working," Licorice whispered to Candlehead. Candella, who overheard, rolled her eyes.

"Also, some of you guys can get pretty violent," Swizzle pointed out, shooting a glare at Danet. "I'll admit that we sometimes don't keep our hands to yourselves, but that is mince compared to what you guys do."

"Yeah," Licorice said, standing up. "We can be a little violent. Maybe things would be better if we kept our hands to ourselves."

Danet groaned, but Donata nudged him with her elbow. "She has a point," She whispered.

Danet stared at Licorice, his face cold. Then, he closed his eyes, and opened them.

"You have a sense of intelligence, Liqued," Danet stated. "I've noticed that you don't usually act like the rest of us. You prefer to hang out with that girl, Candlehead. But, a little mingling between the two factions could prove beneficial. Maybe my little sister could learn from it as well."

Licorice smiled, grateful at the compliment.

"This may work after all," Vanellope whispered to Witchy, who smiled in response. Indeed, it seemed they were working things out.

But then, everything went wrong.

Before anyone could do anything, an explosion occurred, right where Witchy was seated. The force of the blast knocked her backwards into the wall, along with a few other scrappies. A portion of her dress was destroyed.

Everyone gasped. Witchy lay on the ground, dizzy and disoriented, and her eyes rolled around in her head before focusing on Gloyd. She glared and struggled to stand up. The racers all gullped when they saw her glare.

"Who did this?" She asked, but she felt she already knew the answer. Taking out her wand, she magically lifted the Sugar Rush Racers into the air.

"Is this supposed to be funny?" She asked Gloyd, furious. "We have a chance to resolve things, and you ruin it!"

"It wasn't me!" Gloyd proclaimed, panicking.

"Don't fool me!" Witchy declared, knocking Gloyd into the wall. "I know of your trickster ways!"

"Witchy, put them down!" Licorice demanded. Reluctantly, Witchy set the Sugar Rush Racers down.

Witchy sighed. "Someone put a cherry bomb under my chair," She said sorrowfully. "I... I can't tolerate something like that. I don't know who did it, but this is the last straw."

"No..." Licorice whispered, knowing full well what Witchy was going to say.

Witchy stared at Licorice, then Vanellope. She paused, then said, "We're leaving."

"No!" Licorice shouted, grabbing Witchy's arm. Witchy swatted Licorice away.

"We're relocating now," She stated firmly, ignoring Vanellope's downhearted expression. Candella grinned at the statement, on the other hand.

"Let's go," Witchy said, and with that, she left, followed by the other scrappies.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated._


	13. Scrappy Valley

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Okay, racism is going a little far here, but prejudiced, yeah._

 _A-Plus Cassiopeia: Depends on your viewpoint. As for the bomb thing, remember who sneaked into the castle after the racers?_

 _I am a burglar: You do that._

 _Jubileena: You don't have to feel sorry for anyone. And they'd only refrain from relocating if the meeting went well (which it didn't)._

* * *

An hour later, all the racers stood out in the valley, all eyes on Witchy. The scrappy queen, with her wand, drew a line that stretched across the land. Then, she used her wand to teleport the scrappy houses onto the other side of the line.

"This is the border between the scrappy valley and the Sugar Rush racers kingdom," Witchy explained to them. "Neither is allowed to trespass onto either side, except for races. That is all."

The racers stayed in the crowd, prompting Witchy to say, "Well, come on. Al of you scrappies, get over here. Now."

Taffata grinned proudly and strode over the line. Candella, with a shrug, passed over as well. One by one, the scrappies entered into their part of the land. Soon, the only one remaining was Licorice. She held hands with Candlehead, not wanting to go.

Witchy walked up. "Licorice, come here," She ordered. Licorice didn't move.

With a sigh, Witchy used her wand to pull Licorice over to the scrappies side. Licorice, as much as she wished to, didn't fight it. Her fingers slipped out of Candlehead's hand, and she floated over the line.

Witchy turned to the Sugar Rush Racers. "Go home," She ordered. The racers were quick to obey, hopping into their karts and driving off. Vanellope remained, staring at Witchy. The scrappy leader returned the stare.

Eventually, Vanellope turned and got into her kart, driving off and abandoning the scrappies.

Witchy sighed, then turned to Licorice, whose back was turned, her head hung. Witchy briefly extended a hand out to Licorice, who swatted her away. Without saying a word, Licorice stalked off.

Witchy groaned. She knew Licorice needed some time to herself, so she decided not to follow her. Rather, she took her kart and drove off towards their house.

* * *

Licorice ran all the way into the Glitched Candy-Tree Forest. She didn't know why, she just knew she had to get away from the scrappies, especially Witchy.

All of their friendship, all their adventures with each other, all of it ruined because of some bad candy apple. She didn't know why had planted that cherry bomb, or why, but when she found out, they'd get what was coming to them.

Then, it came to her. There was only one racer who hadn't attended the meeting. Thus, the only racer who could have set up the cherry bomb.

Candace Mysterious. Licorice knew it was her.

"I knew there was something mysterious about that girl," Licorice said, walking at a faster pace. "She's behind this, I know it. But how do I prove it?"

Licorice stopped when she realized she was standing behind Candace's house. The window, she noticed, was wide open.

Licorice slowly approached the window, looking around to make sure nobody was watching. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. For a moment, she hesitated; what did Candace really hide in this house of hers? Was it too shocking for Licorice to handle?

However, Licorice mustered up all of her courage. Hesitantly, she sneaked in through the window. Soon enough, she found herself in Candace's rather large living room.

"Now to see just what's in here," Licorice whispered.

* * *

"Candlehead," Taffyta said as she saw her friend swinging, depressed, on one of the new swings that Felix had recently crafted.

Candlehead's head was hung low. Her candle was smaller than usual, appearing to be going out. Tears were streaming out of her eyes.

Taffyta sighed. "Candlehead, you're really making a big deal out of all of this," She said, folding her arms. Candlehead didn't respond to her, and Taffyta groaned.

"Why don't we race or something?" She asked. No response.

Taffyta sighed, not used to her friend acting like this. She looked over in the direction the scrappies were in.

With a grumble, Taffyta asked, "Would it... make you happy if I got Licorice?"

Instantly, Candlehead's face lit up, and she sprang from the swings. "Oh, yes it would!" She shouted. "You go over there, and talk with her so she comes back!"

Taffyta scratched the back of her head. "It is risky, though," She said. "If those scrappies get mad..."

"You can't die in your own game, remember!" Candlehead pointed out. "Now do it! For my sake!"

Taffyta sighed for ten seconds straight, then climbed into her kart, and rode off towards scrappy valley. Secretly, she wondered just what friendship was truly worth it.

Before long, Taffyta arrived at scrappy valley. Climbing out of her kart, she walked over the line. There were no scrappies around that were able to see her.

Quietly, Taffyta tip-toed through the valley, careful not to make any sound. Hopefully, Licorice was outside so she wouldn't have to go inside Witchy's house and disturb either of them.

Suddenly, Taffyta tripped over something. Getting up, she looked down and saw that it was Colly, the doll.

"What is that doing out here?" Taffyta wondered, picking up the doll. She looked around, then simply said, "Maybe Witchy accidentally teleported it out here."

Callously dropping the doll back onto the ground, Taffyta continued on her way through the valley.

As she did so, she didn't notice Colly's head twist around on its own, and stare at her.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated._


	14. Trapped

_Al Drin Hoshizora: You'll find out. Also, it's kind of awkward to bring up my other fanfictions in reviews._

 _Jubileena: You'll lose even more trust in this chapter._

 _I am a burglar: You sure you want to do that?_

* * *

Taffyta had continued walking for what seemed like forever. It appeared that Witchy had transported the houses as far away from the Sugar Rush Kingdom as possible.

Taffyta had felt utterly drained. She was about to give up when she caught side of the house of none other than Candella. Normally, she would've avoided the house, but it seemed to be the only house for miles.

Using the last of her energy, Taffyta walked to the house, and knocked on the door. During the moments of silence that ensued, Taffyta took the time to study the house. It looked like, to put it bluntly, a giant candy apple. It truly was large, though, and Taffyta could only imagine what was within the house.

Finally, the door opened, and Taffyta snapped to attention. Standing at the door was Candella Applecake. She looked rather tired, her eyes unfocused. When she saw Taffyta, her expression barely changed.

"You shouldn't be here," She pointed out.

"Look, Candlehead has been plunged into depression, and the only way to snap her out of it is if she sees Licorice," Taffyta explained quickly, hoping to gain sympathy from her. "So could you maybe phone her or something."

Surprisingly, Candella smiled and nodded. "Sure thing," She said, and ushered Taffyta inside. "I'll show you a place to stay until Licorice arrives."

"Oh, that's... nice," Taffyta mumbled to herself, surprised at how courteous Candella was being towards her. Before she knew it, she was being led through the living room by Candella.

As Taffyta was led through the room, she noticed Cakey Baby sitting on the floor idly. As the two passed by, Cakey's head turned to stare at Taffyta coldly. It gave Taffyta the shivers as his empty eyes bore into her soul.

Candella stopped at the door to the basement. "Here we are," She said casually, opening the door.

"Wait, what are you-" Taffyta said but was cut off by Candella grabbing her and throwing her down the basement stairs. Taffyta toppled down the stairs roughly, landing on the floor with a sickening thud. Before Taffyta could even get up, Candella shut the door.

Taffyta rushed up the stairs, only to hear the door lock, signaling that she was trapped inside.

"Let me out of here!" Taffyta demanded, slamming her fists on the door.

"No!" Candella stated firmly on the other side. "You violated the rules, so now I'm calling Witchy so she can come here and find out what to do with you!"

Taffyta heard the sound of footsteps going up the stairs, letting Taffyta know that Candella was going upstairs to get the phone.

Taffyta groaned, slumping down on the steps. She knew that was all she could do.

"No friendship should be worth this," She whispered to herself. As she sat on the stairs, she heard a creaking sound coming from downstairs. Intrigued, Taffyta slowly walked down the stairs of the basement, each step making a creak. It was pitch black, so she held the railing.

When she was finally downstairs, she flicked the lights on. There, in the middle of the room, was a rocking chair. Taffyta could just barely make out someone sitting in the chair.

"Uh, who's there?" Taffyta asked. Whatever was sitting in the chair, had red hair and a ponytail.

"Licorice, is that you?" Taffyta asked. She approached the rocking chair slowly, wondering why she was getting no response. Maybe Licorice was asleep.

When she was next to the chair, she saw it wasn't Licorice. It was Colly.

"What the-" Taffyta said. "How did you get here?"

The doll stared forward, not making a sound. It just continued to rock in the chair.

Then, the rocking stopped. Slowly, Colly's head twisted around, and stared at Taffyta, its button eyes striking fear into Taffyta's soul.

* * *

Licorice had spent her time in Candace's house making an extensive search to try and find evidence of Candace's schemes. No matter how much she looked, however, she couldn't find anything to prove Candace's guilt.

"Come on, she has to be hiding something," She mumbled to herself as she checked Candace's room. Suddenly, the worst thing happened: Licorice heard the door open.

"Popsy sticks!" She said, which was the equivalent of a swear word to her. She raced out of Candace's room to see Candace in the living room, closing the door below. She pulled the scarf from her face, revealing her appearance.

Candace was a very pale girl, with freckles on her face. She had icy blue eyes, and velvet lips. She removed her cap to reveal long, smooth black hair.

Licorice gasped and hid behind the railings as Candace moved through the living room. Licorice was rather shocked that she was witnessing this; nobody, not even Witchy, knew what Candace looked like.

Luckily, Candace didn't know that Licorice was in the house. All Licorice had to do now was escape without making any noise. She'd probably sneak in some other time to gather more information.

Slowly, Licorice walked back into Candace's room. She skittered towards the window and began to pull it open. As she did, however, she suddenly heard footsteps leading upstairs.

Licorice gasped and struggled to pull the windowsill up, but it was stuck. Licorice groaned, using all of her strength to pull it up. Just as the windowsill began to pull up, the door behind Licorice opened.

Licorice froze, knowing she was caught. Candace stepped in, and froze as well. Licorice slowly turned around and saw Candace staring at her in shock and disbelief. The two stared at each other, neither of them saying a word.

Then, without warning, Candace glitched.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated._


	15. Glitch

_TheDisneyFan365: Yeah, it's true. She was a glitch._

 _Jubileena: Well, Taffyta did disobey the rules, but yeah, she's a brat._

 _Guest: Well, at first, I imagined Colly to be normal-sized. However, then I remembered that the Sugar Rush Racers are VERY short in stature, so there probably wouldn't be that big a difference in height between a racer and a doll._

 _Boomshakalaka: I'm going to ignore that._

 _I am a burglar: Steal Colly and then get haunted for life._

* * *

Licorice's code ran cold as she processed what had just happened. Had she just seen Candace glitch?

Candace wore a look of absolute astonishment, in disbelief that Licorice had gone as far as to break into her house. She hadn't even noticed she had glitched, for she was in too much shock.

Licorice's mouth opened, and she pointed a shaking finger at Candace. "You... you glitched!" She whispered, her body shaking as she breathed in an out. "You actually glitched!"

Candace shrunk down, looking scared for the first time ever. She had been caught.

"You actually glitched!" Licorice repeated, still in shock. "You're a glitch?!"

Candace's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing in my house?" She asked, standing tall and approaching Licorice, who backed up.

"Well, I..." Licorice stumbled on her words.

"What are you doing here?!" Candace asked, jabbing a finger into Licorice's chest for emphasis. One final jab knocked Licorice into the wall.

"Okay, okay!" Licorice gave in. "I thought you had something to do with all these incidents that were happening, so I was..."

"I had nothing to do with whatever those phantom attacks were," Candace spat out bitterly. "I'm just as lost as you are. But I was staying out of it because I'm not one to go into a situation without knowing what it's about!"

There was silence, and then Licorice asked, "Why are you a glitch?"

"Get out of my house," Candace retorted without answering the question.

"Why are you a glitch?" Licorice repeated stubbornly. "I won't leave until you tell me."

Candace glared hard into Licorice's eyes, but she wouldn't back down. Finally, Candace sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Candace confessed, sitting on her bed. "I had always been programmed to be mysterious, and anti-social. So shortly after Creamy programmed us into the game, I made my home in the Glitched Candy-Tree Forest."

"Uh-huh," Licorice said, motioning for Candace to continue.

"Well, remember the Nightmare Scrappies?" Candace asked again.

Licorice nodded. "How could I forget?" She asked, still traumatized by her encounters with them.

"Well, I didn't know that I was living near them at the time," Candace went on, shivering. "One day, they found me... and they ate me."

Licorice nearly choked when she heard that. That must have been horrifying to go through.

"Of course, I regenerated," Candace said, making Licorice briefly relieved, until she continued.

"However, then I learned what was glitched about the Glitched Candy-Tree Forest," Candace said. "I became a glitch, because I died in the glitched part of the forest. And it's more severe than Vanellope's case, because I can't reset from it. So, I'm stuck as a glitch for the rest of my life."

Licorice went silent. She suddenly felt awful for how she had been spying on Candace all this time.

"Now you see why I keep my distance from the others?" Candace said. "They can't find out about me being a glitch. They wouldn't understand."

"Vanellope would," Licorice pointed out, putting a hand on Candace;s shoulder. "She was a glitch for years. I know she'd understand your situation."

Candace faintly smiled, but then the two heard the sound of a kart driving outside of Candace's house. Running towards the window, they saw Witchy and Taffata driving across the road in a hurry.

"They're headed to Candella's house," Licorice said. "They look worried. This must be important. I'm going after them!"

"I'm coming with you," Candace declared, and with that, the two set off downstairs to follow them.

* * *

Candella stood at the door to the basement, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently as she waited for Witchy to arrive. She had just called them, and was now awaiting their arrival.

Outside the basement, she listened to Taffyta's frantic screams as she beat on the door, trying to get out.

"Help me!" She was shouting out frantically. "Please, help! SOMEONE, HELP!"

Finally, Candella got fed up and slammed on the door itself. "Be quiet in there," She snapped. "I don't need Witchy's arrival marred by your screaming!"

The screaming instantly died down, but this allowed Candella to listen to the sound of the rocking chair in the room begin to move around inside the basement. Confused, Candella unlocked the door.

Suddenly, the door opened down the hallway and Witchy and Taffata strolled in.

"Okay, what's all the fuss about?" Witchy asked, walking up to Candella. "Where's Taffyta?"

"She's in here," Candace said, about to open the door. Suddenly, Candace and Licorice glitched in, unknown to the other three.

"Hey, Witchy," Licorice said with a smile. Witchy turned to face her, misled at how she'd gotten inside, but then turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

Suddenly, the screaming started back up again.

"Please, help me!" Taffyta was shouting from inside. "It's going to kill me!"

"What's going to kill you?" Licorice asked, running up to the basement door. Then, before anyone could stop her, she swung it open, revealing Taffyta backed up against the door. She immediately tumbled backwards onto Candella.

The other racers looked inside, and they were all stunned to see Colly, holding the rocking chair over her head.

"...Colly?" Witchy whispered in disbelief.

Without a word, Colly chucked the rocking chair at Taffyta's direction. Licorice instinctively shut the door, and the rocking chair smashed against it with enough force to shatter the door. The racers were knocked backwards.

Witchy sat up. "That... that was Colly!" She shouted, pointing at the door. However, as she looked back into the basement, she gasped.

Colly had vanished.

* * *

 _Read and review._


	16. Who is Phone?

_I'm not going to bother with replies at the moment. Sorry for the delay, but schools up and I have three other fanfictions that I have been writing. But, anyways, let's continue._

* * *

Snowanna lay on her bed, thinking of all that had transpired in recent hours. Sorbet had been her brother and lived with her for months, but then he had been taken away from her in the blink of an eye. It had happened much too fast for her to comprehend.

She sighed to herself, wondering if this was really how the racers would be spending the next several years; separated. As she contemplated the thoughts, she was caught off-guard when the lights inexplicably shut off.

"What the..." She whispered, sitting up. The lights couldn't have just shut off like that; her house had some of the greatest electricity in all of Sugar Rush. It crossed her mind that maybe some of the scrapped racers were playing pranks on her.

"Oh, those rotten racers!" She growled, getting up and stomping towards the door to see if she could catch them before she left. "When I get my hands on them..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence, for the moment her hand rested on the doorknob, the door was suddenly banged against with such a force that it knocked Snowanna several feet away, sending her flying onto her back. She skidded across the floor and came to a stop near the window. There she lay, dazed.

After a few moments, she came to and stumbled to her feet, looking shocked. No racer was strong enough to have done that, not even a scrappy. She cautiously tiptoed to the door, hoping that what had transpired before wouldn't a second time.

She grabbed the doorknob, and thankfully wasn't knocked over. She opened the door, and gasped in shock at what she saw.

Across the hallway walls, threats and insults were written in bloody red marker.

 ** _Witch! Heathen! Die in Flames! Leave or Join Me in Death!_**

Snowanna backed away, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. Someone had broken into her house and wrote those things, but who?

She knew who she had to call: Vanellope.

* * *

Gloyd was currently setting up pumpkins around his house for Halloween, which would be coming in a sort amount of time. Halloween was Gloyd's favorite Holiday, and he couldn't wait for it to arrive so he could prank all the racers and steal all their candy.

As he was decorating one pumpkin, he felt a breeze whisk through him. He jumped up, wondering how it had suddenly turned chilly when the air had always been humid in this part of the game.

Gloyd thought his ears were hearing things when he thought he heard heavy, raspy breathing coming from next to his ear. He turned out, trying to see who was there, and heard a loud crunching sound behind him. He looked around and saw several of his pumpkins smashed to bits.

"What the-" Gloyd started, and then heard a crashing sound coming from inside his room. Immediately, he raced into his house and up the stairs and into his room, and was shocked to discover his shelves had been toppled over. The room also smelt of burning flesh.

Goyd plugged his nose and walked downstairs, and noticed that all the candy in his house was rotten and contaminated.

"What is going on?" He asked, irritated. He began to hear the breathing again, and shouted, "Who's there?! Witchy, is that you!"

He stomped outside and shouted, "Witchy, if you and or scrappies are causing this, I'm going to-"

He was cut off when he felt two hands grasp his throat, cutting off his air supply. He gasped in pain as the air in his throat was constricted, and he was slowly hoisted into the air and turned around to find himself staring at what was choking him.

Gloyd let out a bloodcurdling scream at what he saw.

* * *

Vanellope was lying in bed, tired at all that had transpired, when she was woken out of her sleep by a phone call. Groaning at having been awakened, she got up and answered the phone.

"President Vanellope, at your service," She said in a groggy tone. She was surprised to hear screaming on the other end.

"Snowanna?!" Vanellope asked. "Wait, wait, slow down! I can't hear you over all the screaming. Wait, who broke into your house?"

Vanellope was disturbed by what she was hearing. Snowanna almost never panicked in a situation, so this must be bad to get her into such a frenzy. She was distracted by another phone call.

"Wait a second, I'll call you back!" Vanellope said, and swore she heard Snowanna about to cuss when she put down the phone and answered the second call. This time, it was from Minty.

Vanellope was shocked when she heard Minty and her recolors screaming on the other end.

"Oh gosh, speak at once, you three!" She demanded. "We're not getting anywhere if you're going to act like this!"

The three managed to quiet down for a bit, much to Vanellope's surprise, and spoke slightly more calmly.

"Wait, wait, wait, you saw... Colly the Doll in your house?" Vanellope asked. After getting a confirmation from Minty, she was about to continue when scream was heard on the other end, followed by the call being abruptly ended.

"Huh?" Vanellope whispered. Usually, when the person on the other end hung up, a dial tone would ensue. Yet, the call had ended and she heard nothing, almost as if the phone lines had been severed.

Another phone rang, and Vanellope hurried to pick it up, wondering why so many people were calling her at once. When she answered the phone, it was from Jubileena.

"Jubi?" Vanellope asked sweetly. She was met with sobbing coming from the other end of the phone.

"Pleaaase get over here, as fast as you can," She heard Jubileena beg in a terrified tone.

"What's happening?" Vanellope asked, concerned. Before Jubileena could answer, Vanellope heard a prolonged screaming from the other end, muffled by the sounds of crashes and thumping and a door being slammed open. Then, the call ended.

Vanellope put the phone down, shocked. Then, the thought occurred to her that the scrappies were taking revenge on the Sugar Rush Racers. Minty had mentioned Colly, Witchy's doll, to have been seen in their house.

Vanellope knew she had to quell the situation, so she walked out of her room to get the guards. As she did, however, she heard a lightning strike near the house.

Intrigued, she ran to the window and looked outside. When she looked up, her jaw dropped.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk."

* * *

 _Read and review._


	17. Storm

_TheDisneyFan365: Thank you._

 _Jubileena: You'll find out soon enough. Well, yeah, the racers are becoming rather paranoid._

 _I am a burglar: We know. People wouldn't be panicking that._

 _Silversurfer: Well, my WIR fanfictions, for the most part, take place in the same universe, so I am making a follow-up to this._

* * *

Outside the window, Vanellope looked up in awe and terror at the largest storm she had ever seen. The skies were pitch black clouds, illuminated only by flashes of red lightning. The winds howled and thunder clapped, and the game shook from the force.

Vanellope saw Wynchel and Duncan venture outside to deal with the storm; how, she did not know. However, as they ran outside, they were both stuck by volts of lightning and sent flying backwards into the castle walls. She facepalmed.

Duncan, half-conscious, noted, "That lightning. It tasted of sugar."

Vanellope ran inside the room, and bumped into Sour Bill. Desperate, she said, "You, go outside and get Ralph, now!"

"But, Your Majesty, the storm..." Sour Bill started, but was interrupted by Vanellope grabbing him, hoisting him into the air, and then chucking him out the window with all her might. With a shriek, Sour Bill went soaring towards the exit of the game.

Vanellope sighed, feeling a large strain on her head. She needed to get some rest, at the worst of times.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a booming sound coming from right outside her door. There was a loud knocking on the door, with such a force that the door threatened to break in two. Vanellope cautiously backed away from the door, scared. Whatever was at the other end of the door, she knew it had to do with the mass chaos that was plaguing the game.

The booming sound intensified, and Vanellope squeaked in fear, shrinking down against the wall. She huddled in a fetal position as the door began to burst open.

* * *

At Candella's house, Candella, Taffata and Witchy paced around, trying to figure out what had been happening in the past few events. Taffyta, Licorice and Candace sat in the three chairs, looking like confused little children.

"Okay, what is going on!" Candella asked after a tense silence. "You say that was Colly? What's Colly doing in my house?!"

"And how did she throw that chair?" Taffata asked. "She's a doll!"

"I don't know!" Witchy shouted at them. "But we have to stay in doors because of this giant storm! We just have to... weather the storm."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Taffata's kart was hurled through the window by the storm, and it smashed into the living room, destroying the table and Candella's television.

"No!" Candella shouted. "...That window was brand new!"

Candace looked out the broken window, and saw that the source of the powerful vortex was coming from a section of the Glitched Candy-Tree Forest. She tapped Licorice on the shoulder, diverting her attention to it.

"That's coming from within the forest," She noted. "We have to find out what's happening there."

"Are you two crazy?" Taffyta whispered. "D you have any idea how strong the storm is from here. Who knows how devastating it will be at the source?"

"It doesn't matter," Licorice stated. "We have to stop this."

Grabbing Candace's hand, Licorice pulled her with her and the two took off towards the open window.

"Look, Candace is kidnapping your sister!" Candella shouted out, and briefly advanced upon the two. However, Candace glitched, teleporting both of them far away from the house.

Outside, it was absolute chaos. Trees were being hurled throughout the sky, karts were being smashed into houses, and racers and candy fans were racing about in a panic. Licorice and Candace dodged through the panicking citizens and dodged the flying karts and trees, and ran towards the forest.

"What could be causing this storm?" Licorice asked amidst the chaos. Candace shrugged, before teleporting both of them deeper into the forest to avoid more damage.

Indeed, things were much worse in the forest. The forest was an absolute wreck, with all the trees damaged and bent out of shape. Also, the two felt like they were being expelled backwards from the source of the storm, as if something was actively trying to keep them out.

"Glitch!" Candace commanded, and she glitched herself and Licorice towards the source of the storm. There, they saw the wreckage of the Nightmare Scrappies' castle, which had previously been destroyed by the scrappies. A swirling vortex was stemming from the ruins.

Slowly, Candace and Licorice approached the ruins, holding hands for support. As they did, Licorice noticed an object lying near the ruins.

"It's Colly!" Licorice stated, and ran towards the doll. She picked it up, and brushed its hair.

"Do you think that doll is causing all of this?" Candace asked.

Licorice shook her head. "No, I think the doll is just a tool," She stated. Before the two could examine the doll further, the two felt a burst of energy come from right behind them, followed by crackling lightning.

Slowly, fearfully, the two girls turned around to face what was behind them.

Then, they screamed.

* * *

 _Read and review._


	18. Retreat

_Jubileena: Well, you get to find out now._

 _Antha1: Not... really..._

 _TheDisneyFan365: Yeah, no point in keeping it secret._

 _Guest: Read the above._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Leaning on the second._

 _Candlehead: Uh-huh._

 _I am a burglar: You mean the end of the arcade._

* * *

Licorice and Candace clutched each other, screaming hysterically in terror. Candace was glitching and flickering at a fast pace due to the rapid emotions she was feeling at the moment.

Before them was the spectre of a little girl. Sparkles of electricity cracked and pops, and volts of lightning bounced off her flesh. Her eyes gloated with a fiery fury. She growled lowly, staring at the two living girls.

Licorice hid behind Candace, whispering, "What is that thing?"

"Let's not wait to find out!" Candace shouted, and she immediately glitched, teleporting the two out of the Glitched Candy-Tree Forest.

The ghost watched them leave, then slowly dispersed into the storm, which grew in size and intensified in power.

* * *

Upon exiting the Glitched Candy-Tree Forest, Licorice shouted, "What was _that_?!"

"I don't know!" Candace screamed back, quieting Licorice. "But, I do think that thing is responsible for those incidents that have been happening the past few days."

"You don't say," Licorice said sarcastically. The two dodged out of the way as Taffyta's kart came smashing down towards them.

"We got to get out of here!" Licorice stated the obvious, and she and Candace took off running in the direction of the exit to Sugar Rush, but they were suddenly stopped by Taffata.

"So, Candace, Licorice, where are you two going?" She asked, her arms folded and her face red. Her hair was in a mess, and her face was bruised.

"Oh, you know, places," Licorice said, shifting her eyes to the left.

"Really now?" Taffata asked. "'Cause I just saw you two leave the forest, and that... thing got even bigger!"

"That had nothing to do with us," Licorice claimed. By now, groups of other races, Scrappies and Sugar Rush alike, had appeared. Vanellope was among them.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on?!" She asked, staring at Witchy, who returned the glare.

"We saw a ghost!" Candace revealed to everyone. "She was like sparkling energy! She caused the storm, and those accidents those few days ago."

"Ridiculous," Taffata scoffed, but Gloyd came up.

"No, it's true," He said. "I saw it, too."

"That's pure nonsense!" Taffata stated. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the ground where she was standing, sending a volt of electricity surging through her. When the dust cleared, Taffata was covered in soot and her hair was standing in the air.

"...Run! Everybody run!" Sour Bill shouted, and immediately everyone took off running towards the exit of the game.

The storm began to increase in size every second, and the swirling vortex began to pick up objects of all sizes, sending them into the air and smashing them into Vanellope's castle. The racers struggled to avoid the chaos, and ran up the rainbow bridge leading to the exit of the game. The Candy fans had already vanished through the exit.

The racers darted through the exit, one-by-one, but Candace was propelled backwards by the invisible force.

"Candace!" Licorice shouted, spinning around, and Candace got up.

"I'm a glitch, remember?" She reminded. "I can't leave the game!"

"You have to!" Licorice pleaded, about to rush back into the game, but Witchy and Candella held her back.

"Just go!" Candace shouted. "You'll do no good here! Just leave, and find a way to help me!"

Licorice reluctantly nodded, and she ran off with Witchy and Candella. Candace turned around to face the full might of the storm, but when her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

The storm had vanished.

* * *

Ralph and Felix stood outside the exit of ''Sugar Rush''.

"You feel like those guys have been hiding something from us?" Ralph asked. "Vanellope hasn't been visiting us for quite a bit. It's worrying."

"Oh, I bet they're just fine," Felix reassured. "I'm sure in a few days, she'll be right back in our game-"

He was cut off when the racers suddenly bolted through the exit of the game, all of them slamming into Ralph with enough force to knock him onto his back. Everyone in Game Central Station stopped and turned to see what all the commotion was about.

"Kids?!" Ralph asked. "What are you doing?!"

"Ralph, you have to go to Sugar Rush!" Vanellope screamed. "There's a storm, and a ghost, and my castle got totally wrecked!"

Ralph stared up at her in silence.

"...WHAT?!"

* * *

 _Read and review._


	19. The Storm Ceases

_TheDisneyFan365: Okay, then._

 _Jubileena: Appears so._

 _I am a burglar: I'm pretty sure all those were destroyed in the storm._

 _Antha1: On the weather thing: she can't control the weather. It's something else..._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Well that was pointless; they already left._

* * *

Candace wandered through the ruins of the game, in utter awe at how quickly the storm had ceased. The destruction was still very much intact, though: karts were smashed all over the game, there were holes in the kingdom, and massive sections of the forest had been devastated.

In spite of all the carnage, Candace couldn't help but feel a sense of peace to it. She felt as though the danger had passed and that whatever had been threatening the racers had gone. However, she couldn't hep but wonder just how long it'd be gone, and when it would return. There was no way a force of that power would simply start destruction and then go dormant immediately afterwards.

Candace remembered the spirit she had seen in the forest, and she knew it was what was causing all of the destruction and anarchy. She needed to know why it was doing this, or else the other racers may never be able to enter Sugar Rush. And if that happened, the game would be unplugged, and she'd be doomed to die with it.

Running towards Witchy's house, Candace glitched into Licorice's room. She glanced at Licorice's computer at the desk, and immediately dove towards it. Turning the computer on, she began randomly typing words into the computer to try and get Licorice's password.

"Come on..." Candace whispered as she tried to figure out Licorice's password. However, she had no such luck. She'd only spent limited time to truly get to know Licorice, so she still wasn't aware of multiple things about her, including her password. After several minutes passed with no success, Candace growled in frustration and banged her head on the desk.

Candace's ears perked when she heard the sound of a rocking chair rocking behind her. Slowly, she turned around, and saw Colly rocking in the chair. Normally, she would've wondered how the doll had gotten there without her noticing, but with all that had transpired, it truly wasn't that surprising.

The chair stopped rocking, and Candace stared at the doll intently. The doll's face was staring off at the side, as if it didn't notice Candace. Then, there was a creaking sound coming from the doll's neck as its head craned around to stare at Candace.

Candace and the doll stared at each other, and Candace swore she saw the doll give a mischievous grin. She held her ground against the doll, however. After a few moments, the doll's head twisted away from Candace and resumed staring at the wall. The chair continued rocking back and forth, almost as if nothing had happened.

Candace turned back to the computer screen, and sighed with relief. However, despite this, Candace soon knew that the thing was still watching her every move.

* * *

The racers led Ralph and Felix through the entrance leading to Sugar Rush, filling them in on all the details they knew leading up to the premature evacuation from the game.

"Oh my land, you saw a ghost?!" Felix shouted aloud when Licorice mentioned the spirit she and Candace saw in the forest. "A ghost in the machine?!"

"I bet that thing is responsible for all of this!" Gloyd said, punching a fist into his open palm. "When I get my hands on it-"

"You can't hurt a ghost," Crumeblina reminded. "They're already dead."

"...Oh," Gloyd said, disappointed, and his head hung low and his shoulders drooped.

Vanellope looked up at Ralph. "Hey, Ralph?" She asked. "Can you guarantee our safety when we get back to the game and solve this?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Ralph lied through his teeth. He wasn't comfortable with fibbing to Vanellope, but he needed to reassure her somehow. He still wasn't sure what they were dealing with, but it sounded like a very big threat.

"Hey, we're here!" Candlehead shouted as they approached the entrance. The racers, Raph and Felix all ran towards the entrance, but the racers stopped in their tracks.

"Huh?" Taffyta asked. "There's no carnage?"

"The storm stopped?" Rancis asked Peterbelly, who shrugged and rubbed his head. They could still see the devastation as a result of the destructive storm, but the storm itself appeared to have ceased.

Vanellope let go of Ralph's hand and walked towards the entrance, looking around at the game. She wondered what had caused the storm to stop, and whether it would start back up.

Felix looked around. "Well, then, it looks like the storm has passed," He said to reassure the racers. "You can all go back to your game now!"

After a moment's hesitation, the racers all charged through the entrance and into the game, cheering happily. However, after a few moments of having entered the game, Vanellope noticed the vortex in the forest begin to reform, and the clouds start to darken.

"The storm is starting again!" Vanellope shouted. "Run!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the racers immediately retreated through the exit of the game before the storm could fully restart. As soon as they left, the storm died down.

"Phew, that was close," Witchy said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Felix looked at the forest. "I don't think that spirit wants you guys in the game," He noted, deep in thought,

"But, if we don't go back, the game will be unplugged," Licorice noted. A determined look on her face, she said, "I'll go!"

"Are you crazy?!" Candella asked. "The storm will restart and suck you in!"

"I don't care!" Licorice said defiantly. "I need to get to the bottom of this, or I'll die trying!"

Then, before anyone could stop her, she darted into the game.

* * *

 _Read and review._


	20. Re-entering the Game

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Wrong story, man._

 _TheDisneyFan365: These will be explained soon._

 _I am a burglar: Do you really plan on entering a HAUNTED game?_

 _Antha1: Oh, I didn't know carnage was such a specific word. It meant destruction when I phrased it in the story._

 _Jubileena: It's not a storm. It's a spectral menace._

* * *

Licorice dashed through the entrance of the game, entering _Sugar Rush_. Her feet landing on the rainbow-themed bridge, she charged down it at a fast pace.

"Licorice, no!" Witchy shouted, about to jump into the game herself, but was held back by Candella and Sorbet. Everyone watched in horror, waiting for the swirling vortex of doom to unleash its wrath against Licorice, and the girl would surely be doomed. Licorice herself stopped for a moment to check the storm.

A few moments passed. Then another. The racers watched the sky, waiting anxiously for the skies to inevitably turn dark and the thunder and lightning to begin anew. However, much to everyone's shock, the skies remained blue and bright and saccharine.

Licorice looked around, and saw that not even a speck of dust was being thrown into the air. There was no sign of a storm, or tornado, or any natural disaster. Once this registered into Licorice's head, a hopeful smile adorned her face, and she took off in the direction of her house.

At the entrance of the game, everyone watched as Licorice's figure grew smaller as she ran farther, and soon she was just a speck in the far distance. A silence fell over them all, at a loss for words at what had happened.

Finally, Candace managed to speak. "What in candyland's name just happened?!" She shouted. "Why did the ghost let Licorice in?"

As Licorice vanished behind a hill, Candlehead couldn't contain herself. "I want to go in!" She shouted, and dove into the game. For a few seconds, nothing happened. However, as Candlehead got farther down the bridge, the skies started to turn dark, and a flash of red lightning flashed on the sky. Candlehead froze, and her eyes looked up at the sky.

Immediately, a lightning bolt was shot from the sky and went soaring down towards Candlehead.

"Candlehead, look out!" Vanellope shouted, glitching into the game towards Candlehead. Tackling Candlehead, the two girls landed on the ground as the lightning bolt struck the ground right where Candlehead had been a few seconds ago. Vanellope and Candlehead got up, breathing heavily, relieved at their close escape.

"Kid, get back here!" Ralph shouted from at the entrance of the game. Vanellope didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing Candlehead by the arm, she dragged her to the exit of the game.

The racers expected the storm to cease the moment Vanellope and Candlehead exited the game. However, this time, the storm remained even after the racers had left. Everyone stared up at the storm, wondering when it would cease.

"Well, now you've done it," Witchy sneered at Candlehead, piqued. "The ghost is fed up now, and it's going to keep storming. And Licorice is in the game with it!"

"Quiet down!" Vanellope snapped as she continued to watch the direction that Licorice had gone in. "Something strange happened. That ghost allowed Licorice in. It only started storming when we tried to follow suite."

"What are you saying, kid?" Ralph asked. Vanellope looked up at him, her eyes filled with anger and determination. She turned back to face the storm.

"That ghost... is picking favorites," She growled vehemently.

* * *

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Licorice when the storm began to pick up once more. She stood still for a moment, wondering if the ghost had noticed her and was angry that she was entering the game.

However, she didn't feel the same sense of terror that she had before. Previously, the storm had been raging and destructive, and every step she took had required effort to escape. But now, even as the storm renewed, all she felt was a cold breeze against her fragile skin. She heard thunder and lightning strike, but it didn't seem directed at her.

It then occurred to Licorice that, maybe, the spirit wasn't trying to harm her at the moment. She realizes she had free access to the game now. It appeared the others did not, however.

She continued walking towards her and Witchy's house, wondering what she was going to do. She may have permission to enter the game, but it appeared that the other racers didn't. She wondered why she was singled out as the one who was allowed into the game, and then she remembered that Candace had been in the game as well, and the storm had ceased then. She began to wonder if the spirit only allowed specific racers to enter the game.

Her house in sight, Licorice ran towards it. As she neared it, she suddenly felt a rush of wind brush past her skin. She made out the palest figure floating towards her house before vanishing upon reaching it. The door blew open, and Licorice hesitated. She knew the ghost was in the house, but then she reasoned that if the ghost didn't harm her when she entered the game, it wouldn't if she entered her house.

Running through the open door, Licorice ran up the stairs, and was soon in front of her room. Opening the door, she jumped when she saw Colly and Candace. Colly was still rocking in the chair, and Candace's head was lying down on the desk, as if she were asleep.

"Candace, are you alright!" Licorice shouted in horror.

After a few moments of silence, Candace, not moving her head, said, "I can't find the stupid password!" She raised her arm and pointed it at the computer screen in aggravation.

"Oh, that's easy," Licorice said, plopping onto the chair next to Candace, and typed in the password.

 **licoricexxxcakehead777**

Instantly, the computer switched on. Candace's head snapped up, and she said, "Oh."

"What are we searching on?" Licorice asked as she went on Google.

"Oh, I was planning on trying to find out the names of all the scrapped racers," Candace explained. "This might let us know who this ghoul fool is."

An eerie silence ensued. The two girls felt the room begin to get colder, and the house began to shake. Several objects began to drop onto the floor and shatter, including a portrait of Licorice with Witchy.

Then, as the two girls turned to watch, Colly's head twisted around to stare at them.

Only this time, the doll wasn't smiling.

* * *

 _Read and review._


	21. Revenant

_Lemon: You enjoy the story, don't you?_

 _Jubileena: You could say that._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: This really isn't my discussion._

 _I am a burglar: Ugh... fine._

 _Antha1: I guess..._

 _Guest: Oh, you're back for more, huh?_

 _Also, here's a fun little trick. Look at Licorice's password again, and answer me this: why is Candlehead's number there 777?_

* * *

"I have to go in," Vanellope said, on the verge of charging into the game. Ralph grabbed her by her hoodie before she could, hoisting her into the air.

"Kid, are you insane?" He asked as she struggled to get free. "Do you have any idea of the power of that storm in there, and whoever is causing it. That... thing might just be the most powerful thing in the whole game. You won't stand a chance!"

"Well, we're fudged with cherry on top if we don't, remember?" Vanellope pointed out. "The game is going to be put out of order if we don't go back. If that ghost... spirit, whatever, doesn't like it, well she can go suck a-"

"Whoa, easy on the language there, president," Taffata interrupted. "I didn't think you could lose your temper so easily."

"Shut it, Taffata," Vanellope retorted bitterly.

"What?" Taffyta asked from the back of the line of racers.

"I wasn't talking to you," Vanellope said before turning to Ralph. "But, anyways, I'm going back to see what, or who, is responsible for all of this. And then I'm going to STUFF THEM INTO THE DIET COLA VOLCANO!"

She turned to run into the game. This time, Ralph wasn't the one who stopped her. Instead, Witchy grabbed Vanellope by the wrist and hoisted her back.

"Stop, president," She commanded. Before Vanellope could reply, Witchy continued. "You said that the ghost only let the scrappies in. So, it'd only be safe if we were to go in. Then, the ghost won't restart the storm."

"But..."

"You're the president," Witchy reminded. "You have to do what's best for us. And right now, letting us go in is what's best. We'll get to the bottom of this, and we'll beat that ghost."

Vanellope stared at Witchy, their eyes interlocked with each other. Vanellope could tell Witchy didn't trust her. Witchy could tell the feeling was mutual. The crowd of racers and candy fans looked on, all silent.

Vanellope responded, not with words, but with actions. She let out a sigh, then moved out of Witchy's way, eliciting a confident smile from the latter.

Turning to the scrappies, Witchy said, "Guys, we're going in!"

* * *

"You think we made the ghost mad?" Candace whispered as the house continued to vioently shake. The walls began to crack and break, and dust from the ceiling began to sprinkle onto the ground. Colly continued to glare at the two.

"I'm going to check all of the scrappies on the list," Candace noted, and turned back to the computer, trying to ignore the crumbling house.

As the house shook, threatening to come crashing down, a portrait of Licorice and Witchy fell and shattered onto the ground. Licorice gasped in shock, and her eyes narrowed.

"That does it!" She shouted in anger. Storming out of the room, she stomped down the stairs and out the door, ignoring the chaos going on around her. She stopped when she was outside, then turned to the house.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you had better show yourself!" She exclaimed at the house. "You've been causing nothing but trouble ever since you got here! You've destroyed the castle, you've scared everyone off, and this game will likely get unplugged because of you!"

The house stopped shaking. Inside, Candace breathed a sigh of relief. She then continued researching the scrappies.

Outside, Licorice continued. "Who are you?" She asked, quieter and her voice filled more with curiosity than with rage. "What are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

Licorice stared at the house, and thought she saw a faint pale light at the door. Just when she saw it, it vanished right before her eyes. She felt a presence leave the house, followed by a rush of cold air brushing past her skin.

For some time, there was silence. Then, Licorice heard a voice, and felt as if someone was leaning into her ear.

"Who am I?" The voice asked, softly. "I'm a lot like you, actually."

"What do you mean?" Licorice asked, intrigued. It was an odd feeling; she could feel someone talking into her ear, but she didn't hear, nor felt, any breathing.

"I have been trapped in the Glitched Candy-Tree Forest for 12 years," The voice went on. "In the scrapped racers' castle. Your friends freed me."

"We freed you?" Licorice asked, and paused. Then, her eyes lit up when she remembered what happened.

"Oh my gosh!" She shouted in shock. "We demolished the castle and knocked it to the ground. When we did so, that must have let you out of your imprisonment! Is that right?"

"I'm an outcast, like you," The voice went on, not answering the question. "I'm a little sad that you do not know who I am."

"Who are you?" Licorice asked. "Reveal yourself to me."

"Licorice!"

A new voice appeared, and Licorice recognized it as Witchy's. Whirling around in a frenzy, Licorice was shocked to see the scrappies running towards her. Stumbling backwards in shock, Licorice tripped and fell onto the ground, her hair in a tangled mess.

"What are you doing here?!" Licorice asked. "Why are you in the game! Why didn't the storm restart!"

"Only the scrappies can get in here," Candella explained quickly. "That's why you got in here unharmed."

Licorice stared at the floor, confused. This creature had stated it was a lot like her, and that it was an outcast. Not only that, but now it was only allowing the scrappies entrance into the game.

"What is going on?" She asked herself.

* * *

Inside the house, Candace read over the names of the scrappies. She stopped at Doughy Danit, whose name was at the bottom of the seventeen scrapped racers.

"Well, that's that, I guess," She said. "I've looked through all seventeen racers, and all are accounted for."

Her eyes then caught a strange reading on the computer.

 _Click to see Secret Racer_

She clicked the message out of curiosity, and her eyes widened when she saw an eighteenth racer below Danit. She read it.

 _Minis Savers: This prideful young racer is a true life saver. She lives for racing... but not as much as she lives for the joy of seeing everyone cheer for her and look up to her. She adores being seen as a hero, and as a protector._

Candace snapped up to her feet in shock. Her eyes stared at the screen, her expression a blank mask of horror.

"Oh my gosh," She whispered.

* * *

 _Read and review._


	22. Minis Savers

_Antha1: They're not really pronounced the same, but it's hard to tell the difference._

 _Gloyd Orangeboar: Oh, really?_

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: I responded to the wrong review? How?_

 _I am a burglar: Whatever floats your boat._

 _TheDisneyFan365: Okay, on the 777 thing: Look at the number on Candlehead's kart._

 _Jubileena: Isn't it obvious?_

* * *

Outside of the game, Vanellope said, "This has gone on for too long. I need to go in."

"Kid, you can't," Felix warned. "Going in there is a certain death sentence."

Vanellope turned to him. "I can't die in my own game," She reminded him. "I don't care if I have to die and regenerate a billion times, I'm going up there and giving that... that _thing_ a piece of my mind!"

Before anyone could stop her, Vanellope glitched into the game. Immediately, the Sugar Rush Racers rushed towards the entrance, shouting out for her to return, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Vanellope took off down the rainbow slope and towards the scrappy side of the game.

It was then that the racers noticed that the storm hadn't picked up. They waited for it to, but it didn't.

"Hey, do you think the scrappies have dealt with the ghost?" Gloyd asked Rancis. The blonde boy shrugged, then decided to test the answer by running into the game itself. The racers soon followed, with Ralph and Felix following suite.

The game didn't change.

* * *

Licorice was pacing around, fuming to herself as she tried to configure what was going on in the game. Whoever it was that had caused the storm that had resulted in the immediate evacuation of _Sugar Rush_ , it had been around for a long time. It had said it had been stuck for 12 years.

"Licorice, what is going on?" Witchy asked, not knowing that Licorice was mentally wondering the same thing.

Licorice turned to her elder sister. "It spoke to me," She explained. Witchy raised an eyebrow and silently motioned for her to continue. The other racers approached to hear her.

"The... ghost, I think, talked to me," Licorice explained, louder so everyone could hear. "It says that it was trapped in the Nightmare Scrappy's castle for twelve years, and that it was freed when we... destroyed it."

"Oh fudge, so it's _our_ fault?" Icy Pop exclaimed in dismay. Licorice shrugged, then nodded in response.

"It told me it was an outcast," She went on. "You think this thing used to be a racer, like us?"

Witchy stroked her chin in thought. "I wonder..." She whispered to herself.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a loud scream coming from Licorice's room in the house. All heads snapped up towards the window as they saw Candace glitch outside. She had a wild, shocked look on her face that surprised everyone.

"What happened?" Licorice asked, worried. "Did the ghost attack you?!"

Candace was breathing heavily, looking out of breath. "I-I..." She stuttered, then waited until she regained her breath. Standing straight, she spluttered out, "I know who it is!"

When she uttered the words, there was a momentary silence. Licorice secretly felt relief that the ghost's identity was at least known.

"Who is it?" She asked, wanting an answer that Candace was more than happy to provide.

"Her name is-" Candace was cut off when she felt a sharp pain in her cheek, and she was unexpectedly sent flying into the wall of Witchy's house. There was a sickening crash, and she slid to the ground, dazed and hurt.

"Candace!" Licorice shouted in horror. She ran to tend to her new friend as the scrappies watched on in shock. Candace groaned and slumped onto her side, injured.

As the racers watched, Vanellope and the Sugar Rush Racers ran up towards them. The scrappies turned to face them, and they all jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Taffata asked. "And why hasn't the ghost attacked you?"

"We'd like to ask the same question," Vanellope said, stopping. "We figured you'd dealt with it."

"We still don't know its name," Witchy confessed to them. "Candace knows, but she got slapped into a wall."

Candace groaned as she was helped to her feet by Licorice. The red-headed girl turned to the Sugar Rush Racers and said, "It spoke to me. It says it was trapped in the Nightmare Scrappies castle for 12 years, and that we freed it."

"Twelve years?" Taffyta asked. Licorice nodded. When she said that, the Sugar Rush Racers gasped in horror.

Licorice stare at them. "What is it?" She asked. "Do you know about any of this?"

The racers didn't respond. Vanellope turned to stare at them, just as confused as Licorice was. "Guys, is there something you're not telling me here?" She asked, putting her fists on her hips.

Rancis looked up at Vanellope. "President, I..." He stared, then paused and looked down.

Hoping to bestow upon the racers more info, Licorice added, "She told me it was an outcast."

That perked Vanellope's attention. Turning to the racers, she asked, "What do you know about all of this?"

This time, Taffyta spoke. "There was a time, many years ago, where it wasn't just us," She explained. "There was... another one."

Witchy turned to stare at Taffyta. "What are you talking about?" She asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"She wasn't supposed to be there," Taffyta explained. "She was a... well, a scrappy. But she got programmed into the game by accident. I think King Candy... I mean, Turbo... had something to do with that."

Vanellope looked to the ground, and her eyes widened as the memories returned to her. It had been so long ago that she had pushed them into the deepest of her subconscious until it was almost totally forgotten. But now, she remembered it.

She remembered her.

"Minis Savers," She whispered, but everyone heard her.

"You knew her?" Licorice asked. Vanellope turned, and then she nodded. Rancis then walked up to them.

"That girl was a racer," Rancis explained. "But she was also an outcast. And then, 12 years ago, she just... went missing. Until now."

* * *

 _Read and review._


	23. Minis' Tale

_Jubileena: Indeed._

 _TheDisneyFan365: Well, you'll find out here._

 _I am a burglar: At least you admitted it._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Well, I kind of already told you._

 _Gloyd Orangeboar: Right answer._

* * *

"Minis Savers. . ." Witchy whispered, her eyes trailing around as she struggled to pull the memory of the girl out of her subconscious. Then, her eyes widened, and she shouted out, once more, "Minis Savers!"

The racers turned to her. "You recognize that name?" Taffyta asked, her eyebrows creased. Witchy nodded.

"What?" Licorice asked in surprise. "But how? I didn't until now."

Witchy stuck her nose in the air haughtily. "Ahem, I'm the Queen of the Scrappies," She said smugly. "Of course I know all of the scrapped racers. I just didn't know why I never saw Minis among us when Creamy brought us into this game."

Taffyta sighed. "That's because she was _already_ in the game," She confessed to the scrappies. "She was a racer with us for three years, but then she vanished into the Glitched Candy-Tree Forest and never came back."

It was at that moment that the storm started to restart. A swirling vortex furiously grew above the forest, and the skies darkened. Immediately, the racers started to cry out in terror, and some were about to flee.

However, Witchy stormed close to the tornado and shouted, "Minis! We know it's you! Reveal yourself, and tell us why you vanished!"

For a moment, the storm didn't seem to cease. However, then the skies turned blue again, and the tornado dissipated into thin air. The racers calmed down when they saw that they were no longer in danger.

Then, there was a flash of blinding light in the center of the racers, and they all saw the form of a young girl appear.

It was Minis. She was floating several feet in the air, above the other racers. They all turned to stare at her, mesmerized at her appearance. They could feel raw energy being omitted from her body, and they knew that she wielded immense power.

Vanellope took a step forward. "Minis. . ." She whispered, as she felt a wave of nostalgia hit her. She hadn't seen Minis' face for twelve years, and seeing her again made her remember the years when she had been a racer.

Minis didn't seem to have the same nostalgic feeling. Her eyes were narrowed, her face red. Her energy seemed to broaden as she recognized the Sugar Rush Racers standing before her.

"Yes, it is me, President Vanellope," She sneered. "It seems a lot has changed since I was gone." She turned to stare at the scrapped racers, adding, "They're no longer scrapped, for one."

"Uh, yeah," Sorbet said, a nervous smile on his face.

By now, Ralph and Felix had arrived. They stopped when they saw the glowing girl floating in the air in the middle of the racers, and felt her radiant energy. They stepped back, but Ralph called out, "Kid, are you alright?"

Vanellope nodded to him, then turned back to Minis Savers.

"You went missing over a decade ago," She recalled to the powerful spirit. "What happened?"

Minis frowned bitterly as she remembered what it was like to be a racer. Turning to the scrappies, she said, "It's true. I raced among the Sugar Rush Racers many years ago. However, I was never truly one of them. I was never meant to be in the game."

The scrappies looked confused, so Minis explained.

"I figured out that when Turbo deleted Vanellope's code, he stumbled in the code room and ended up releasing a scrappy," She revealed. "That scrappy was me."

Then, she turned to face the Sugar Rush Racers. "You all knew I didn't belong with you, but you pretended that I was one of you," She stated. "But I knew the truth. Whenever you thought I wasn't listening, you would talk about how much of a freak I was!"

Static bounced off from her body as she shouted, and the racers all backed away from her. Minis' face was twisted into fury, but then her features eased up.

"You probably wonder how I went missing," She said with a smile that hid her true bitterness. "Well, you can ask trustful King Turbo for that."

Her smile faded. "I always wondered about the glitch in the game," She said. "I asked Turbo why she was there, if she was never meant to exist. He never did give me an answer, so I wanted to find out myself. He didn't want that, obviously."

Ralph and Felix approached the girl as they heard Turbo's name.

"So he took me to the Glitched Candy-Tree Forest and then he. . . he . . ." Minis stopped for a moment, and tears streamed down her face.

"He killed you," Gloyd said bluntly. Minis shot a glare at him, and he shrunk back down.

"So I became a glitch for a while," She said with a shrug. "It wasn't quite as bad as I thought it would be; after all, I was well aware I wasn't the only one rocking that lifestyle." She shot a glance at Vanellope, who narrowed her eyes.

"Alas, I was found out," She said, and bared her teeth. "By the Nightmare Racers."

The racers all groaned when they heard that name. They may have been on relatively peaceful terms with the Nightmares, but the memories of how they were nearly murdered by the palette swaps was still fresh in mind.

"Queen Penelope was furious when she saw a freak like me in her kingdom," She said, rolling her eyes. "I was sentenced to death without a hearing. Do any of you have any idea what it is like to die _twice_?!" Electric and static flew off her body as she began to lose control of her emotions, and the racers started to dodge for cover.

"I became a ghost, and then I was trapped in that stupid castle!" Minis shouted out hoarsely. "They had some sort of barrier preventing me from leaving. And then, when those Nightmare Scrappies got lose, they made that castle their home. They made so much noise, and I felt like I was going to lose my mind!"

Suddenly, the static ceased, and Minis floated towards the ground. "However, that is in the past," She said, a cool smile on her face. "After all, I'm not one to hold grudges."

The racers came out of hiding.

"R-Really?" Candlehead asked naively.

Minis nodded, a reassuring smile on her face. "There is only one thing I ask in atonement," She said, grinning.

"What's that?" Vanellope asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

Minis' smile faded.

"Your kingdom belongs to me. And you are all exiled, except the scrappies."

* * *

 _Read and review._


	24. Vanellope's Decision

_TheDisneyFan365: Like Minis is going to give them a choice?_

 _Jubileena: Yes really._

 _Antha1: Yeah, Vanellope wouldn't stand a chance against Minis._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Watch her._

 _I am a burglar: Yes, it is... seriously, do you always have to steal things?_

* * *

Vanellope liked to be known as a forgiving person. She'd forgiven Ralph for destroying her kart, and she'd forgiven the racers for bullying and mistreating her. She'd even forgiven the scrapped racers after they assisted Creamy Buttercap in taking over Sugar Rush, temporary or not.

However, she was not very forgiving when it came to someone trying to steal her title as ruler of Sugar Rush. She was also definitely not planning to shut up and back down in the face of the monstrous being before her, however powerful she may be.

"No," Vanellope said firmly. "You cannot take my kingdom, Minis Savers. And we're _not_ leaving."

The racers immediately started to back away. Shaking, Rancis whispered, "Um, Vanellope. Is that really the best thing to say?"

Vanellope turned away from Minis and faced Rancis. "I'm the president, you guys," She said. "I can't back down now."

At this point, the scrappies decided to intervene.

"Well, you may be President of Sugar Rush, but that's a spirit," Taffata pointed out. "I don't think that presidential regime of yours applies to her."

"But she's still a racer, just like us," Vanellope pointed out. "The rules of the game apply to her, too. If we got banished, then the game would be put out of order."

Minis, who had remained silent during the conversation between Vanellope and the racers, suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, I have that figured out, already," She said with a grin. "Don't know know that there are more scrapped racers than Sugar Rush Racers. More than enough to replace you."

Vanellope spun around. "What?!" She shouted. "But, we're more popular!"

At that, Witchy stepped forward. "What do you mean, more popular?" She asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"No, it's just-" Vanellope paused before continuing. "It's just that we've been racers longer than you. The gamers are more familiar with us than you. If we vanished, they'd care more than if-"

"-It were us?" Witchy finished, her eyebrow raised and her eyes narrowed. Her hands were on her hips.

Vanellope turned to see the scrapped racers glaring at her. "Come on, guys, I didn't mean it like that," She said, exasperated.

"Then what did you mean?" Candella asked, stepping up next to Witchy. Vanellope opened her mouth to response, but no words came out.

Minis floated forward. "Gee, I hate to interrupt a fight between friends, but quite frankly, I'm losing patience," She said, electricity bouncing off her body. "Now, are you scrappies with me or not?"

Vanellope stepped in front of them. "That's not their decision to make; it's mine!" She snapped at the ghost. "I'm the President around here, not you! Nothing will change that!"

Minis' smile grew, and she floated up into the air.

"Is that so?" She asked tauntingly, and she stared at the racers. Her gaze passed over each one. All eyes were staring up at her as they waited to see what she would do.

"Eeny, meeny, miny. . . moe!" She suddenly shouted, and shot a volt of electricity out of her fingertips. The electricity volt struck Gloyd in the chest, sending him flying several feet away. He screamed as he landed on the ground, a black burn mark sizzling in his chest. There he lay, unmoving.

"Gloyd!" Jubileena shouted in surprise. Vanellope stared at Gloyd's body in shock, then looked up at Minis.

"You. . . you monster!" She shouted out.

Minis floated back down towards the ground. "Oh dear, what an unpleasant situation," She said as she observed Gloyd's body. "I hope you enjoyed the light show!"

Ralph walked up to Minis. "Okay, that's enough kid," He said. "I know it's been rough on you, believe me, I know. But that doesn't excuse what you're doing!"

Minis floated towards the wrecker. "Wow, you've really opened up my eyes," She said sarcastically. "Why don't I open up your _face_?!"

With that, her fist connected with Ralph's nose. The force of the blow sent the giant wrecker crashing onto the ground. He looked up at Minis in shock and felt his nose, surprised at how strong she was.

"Hey!" Vanellope shouted. "Nobody hurts Stinkbrain!"

She glitched towards Minis to attack her, but instead phased through the ghost's body. She crashed onto the ground.

"You cannot hurt what doesn't live," Minis reminded her. "I'm already dead, how can you hurt me?"

"Oh, I'll find a way!" Vanellope threatened, getting to her feet. "If you don't stop this, I WILL find a way!"

Minis stared at her, her eyes narrowed. Then, she turned to Rancis.

"Hey, this could be interesting," She said, smiling, and flew towards Rancis. The blonde boy could only jump in shock as Minis suddenly flew into his mouth. He dropped onto the ground, coughing.

"Rancis!" Peterbelly shouted, and ran towards his brother. Rancis lay on the ground, violently convulsing. The other racers stared down at him, disturbed at what they were seeing.

"Minis!" Vanellope shouted. "Get out of him!"

Rancis started shaking and thrashing on the ground, and drool and foam starting seeping out of his mouth. He gnashed his teeth and his nails bit into the ground. His eyes started to yellow and his face turned red.

"Rancis!" Vanellope shouted when she saw how much pain he was in.

 _"Vanellope!"_ Rancis shouted out in agony. He looked like his chest was about to be torn out of him. Vanellope couldn't bare to see him in such pain. She knew she had to stop it.

"Okay," She said softly. "You win."

Rancis stopped thrashing. His skin and eyes returned to normal. He collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

Vanellope's eyes brimmed with tears as she forced the words out of her mouth.

"Sugar Rush is yours."

* * *

 _Read and review._


	25. Exiled

_TheDisneyFan365: Mainly responding to your second review, yes, I'm finishing this story. I'm just focused on my other fanfictions._

 _Antha1: This isn't the climax._

 _Candlehead: Oh, he's fine. He's just knocked out._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Well, technically, she just did._

 _Burglar: Fine._

* * *

When Minis left Rancis' body after Vanellope agreed to the terms of her commands, she wasted no time establishing her authority. Immediately, she gave the order that all the Sugar Rush Racers had to leave Sugar Rush.

The Sugar Rush Racers, along with Ralph and Felix, found themselves forced out the game, literally. They could feel an invisible field of energy, dragging them towards the exit of the game.

"Vanellope, what do we do?" Candlehead asked as they were dragged out of the game by Minis' influence. Vanellope remained silent, however; she knew she had nothing to say at the moment.

As the racers were forced outside, Licorice ran up to them, unaffected by Minis' invisible field.

"Wait, you don't have to go!" She told them. Looking around to try and spot Minis, she said, "You don't have to do this!"

A voice, obviously Minis', responded with, "They had their chance to be racers. Now, it is your time to shine. Do not think this is a bad thing." Licorice was then suddenly flung away from the exit of the face and flown off into the air.

"Licorice!" Candlehead cried out, but she was unable to run after her. With a final force of energy, the Sugar Rush Racers, Ralph and Felix were all flung into the exit of the game. Instantly, the racers felt that they were in control of their bodies again.

Crumbelina rushed to the entrance of the game, shouting, "Hey, let us in!" However, the moment she dashed through the entrance of the game, she was sent flying back through the exit, landing with a heap on the floor.

Getting up, she was about to try again, but Vanellope said, "Give up, it's no use. She won't let us back in the game."

"But it's your game," Ralph pointed out. "This is your home!"

Vanellope sighed. "Unless Minis changes her mind, it's not anymore," She said bitterly.

The other racers started to grumble and complain, and Vanellope shouted, "Quit it! I'm still your president, and I decide what's best. Going back to Sugar Rush will only get you hurt, so we have to find a new home."

"But who'll accept racers in their game?" Taffyta asked.

That got Ralph thinking.

* * *

"Ralph!" Gene shouted when the two returned to Fix-It Felix, Jr. "Felix! What are they doing here?!"

The Nicelanders all stared in wonder as the Sugar Rush Racers all stood awkwardly in the middle of the Niceland town. None of them spoke a word, some hoping that their President would explain things properly.

Vanellope tapped her fingers together, and said, "Well, since we got. . . kicked out of our game, Ralph decided to let us stay here. At least, until we're allowed back in our game."

"Which will be never," Peterbelly added.

Gene stared at Peterbelly, and said, "Hey, I remember you. You're that schmuck that got stabbed by that crazy girl several years ago."

Peterbelly frowned. "Oh great, you had to bring that up," He said, blowing his hair out of his face. "Well, if you excuse me, I got to go and remember how painful it feels to be on the verge of death in another game." With that, he sulked off.

"Oh, now look what you did," Rancis said, his hands on his hips. He then walked off after his brother.

Vanellope waked up to Ralph. "So, what do we do now that we live here?" She asked, wringing her hands.

Ralph rubbed his hand. "You can do the same as those guys from Q*Bert," He said, pointing to the other outlandish characters now living in the game. "Yeah, it'll be so much fun!"

Vanellope smiled in gratitude; secretly, however, she was still somewhat dejected at having been kicked out of her home. She was a racer, so she knew this wasn't right for her.

However, she didn't want to disappoint Ralph. So, she said nothing.

* * *

In Vanellope's former castle, which had been magically repaired by Witchy, the scrapped racers were led into the palace by Minis Savers.

"How does it feel," Minis asked, a hand on Witchy and Licorice's shoulders. "How does it feel to live without the restrictions of President Vanellope von Schweetz limiting you."

"Eh," Licorice said with a shrug. "I still think you could've let them stay."

Licorice flinched when she felt Minis' hold on her shoulder tighten. "It's for your own good," Minis whispered to her. "I'll protect you as long as you remain here, with me." She then released both of them. The scrappies then watched as Minis vanished into thin air. However, they could still feel her presence radiating in the palace.

"We have to do something!" Licorice said. "We have to bring the Sugar Rush Racers back!"

However, the scrappies shook their heads.

"Minis is way too powerful," Witchy pointed out. "We can't go get Vanellope back even if we wanted to."

"But, you're the queen of the scrappies," Licorice said. "Don't you have the power to-"

"No!" Witchy unexpectedly shouted at her, silencing Licorice. Speaking quieter now, she said, "No, I don't. Not anymore." She looked down at the floor dejectedly. The scrappies stared at their former leader, feeling hopeless at the situation at hand.

The racers heard Minis say, "The arcade is opening soon. I suggest you get into your racing karts now and enjoy the game."

The scrapped racers immediately scattered out of the palace as the arcade opened, leaving Licorice inside to contemplate what had happened.

No matter what Witchy or Minis said, she knew that this couldn't stand.

* * *

 _Read and review._


	26. Co-exist

_Antha1: No, this story is not ending until I say so._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Eh, it was over a decade ago._

 _Burglar: What are you even going to do with those karts? You're banished, remember?_

* * *

When the arcade opened shortly afterwards, the scrappies waited for the gamers to arrive and play as them. They secretly hoped that none of the gamers noticed that the Sugar Rush Racers were nowhere to be found.

When the first gamer, a young girl with brown hair, arrived at the game console to play the game, the scrappies pretended not to notice when the girl's expression changed from happy to shocked.

"Where's the pink girl?" She asked nobody in particular. This attracted the attention of the other gamers.

"It looks like half of the racers are gone," One boy pointed out. The gamers mumbled in agreement.

Within the game, the scrapped racers waited in their karts at the starting line, trying to block out what the gamer were saying. They wished that one gamer would ignore that the Sugar Rush Racers were gone and play as them.

After some hesitation, the girl picked Icy Pop, and the game started. As the scrappies drove over the starting line and began the race, they were secretly relieved that the gamers hadn't called Mr. Litwak.

But they wondered how long it would take before they did.

* * *

Licorice wasn't racing. She stood by the sidelines, watching as the other racers sped down the track and vanished from her view. She saw Candace driving at the front, glitching past the other racers.

Once the other racers were gone, Licorice raced towards the castle. She could feel Minis' presence surrounding the large building as she neared it.

Before Licorice could enter through the castle gates, she heard a voice say, "Licorice, why aren't you racing like the others?'

Licorice remained silent for a moment. She knew she shouldn't cross the powerful spirit. Even if Minis could not kill her, she still held dominion over the kingdom, and the game, and wielded more power than Licorice could ever know. But she couldn't stand for what Minis was doing.

Taking a deep breath, Licorice said, "I think you should-"

"No," Came Minis' reply, cutting Licorice off. The red-haired girl realized that Minis knew what she was asking, and that she had already made up her mind.

"You're a stubborn girl, aren't you," Minis told Licorice. "You can't seem to grasp what I'm doing."

"This game belongs to everyone programmed in it," Licorice told Minis. "The scrappies, the Sugar Rush Racers, everyone. How can you force them out, when they have just as much right to be here as us."

"We were here before them," Minis explained to Licorice. "Remember, we were created first. The Sugar Rush Racers were created afterwards, when we were deemed unfit. Now that we are programmed into the game, it is our right to be here, more then them. We had our right to this game before they were created."

Licorice remained silent. Minis did have a point there.

"But-"

"No buts, Licorice!" Minis snapped. "I've raced along with the Sugar Rush Racers for years. Do you honestly think they'd accept us?"

"Well. . ." Licorice said, thinking for a moment.

"They won't!" Minis shouted. "They bully and mistreat anyone who is different! They bullied me for being a scrappy, they bullied Vanellope for being a glitch! Even now, do you really think they think that we're a part of them!"

Licorice was silent. She had no argument towards what Minis was saying.

"You ask me to forgive them, and my answer is no," Minis stated firmly. "Get that foolish thought out of your head. I'll never let them back in!"

Minis' ravings died down, and Licorice felt her presence evaporate, and she could tell that the spirit had gone to another part of the game. She stood at the entrance of the castle, pondering Minis' words.

Maybe she was right? Maybe the scrappies were better off without the Sugar Rush Racers in their lives. Licorice knew that the scrappies and Sugar Rush Racers weren't friends. They hated each other.

A lot of the Sugar Rush Racers didn't like her, she thought.

Taffyta. Minty. Crumbelina. Candlehead.

 _Candlehead..._

Licorice's eyes snapped opened in shock. She remembered Candlehead. The girl didn't hate her. They were best friends.

"Cake-head doesn't hate me!" She said aloud. "But she's not a scrappy! She's one of the Sugar Rush Racers!"

Then it occurred to Licorice; her friend was not a scrappy, it was a Sugar Rush Racer. Minis Savers was wrong; the scrappies and the Sugar Rush Racers could co-exist with each other.

Licorice snapped up, and she turned to the entrance of the game. Even if it meant defying her leader, she knew she had to step up against this evil. The Sugar Rush Racers had no right to be banished from their home. It belonged to them.

Licorice raced off towards the entrance of the game. She knew that, no matter what Minis said, she would find a way to return the Sugar Rush Racers to their game that was rightfully theirs.

* * *

 _Read and review._


	27. BFF

_Al Drin Hoshizora: That is exactly what Licorice plans to do._

 _Antha1: Minis doesn't really intend to banish Licorice, since she still sees her as "the same" as Minis._

 _Burglar: Good thing they did._

 _Guest: I'm not abandoning this story until it's done._

 _Candlehead: Yes, you and her are B.F.F.'s._

* * *

After the arcade had closed and the gamers left, Sorbet Creamycone arrived back at his, formerly Snowanna's, house. He had won first place in the race, and had gotten a golden trophy.

"Hey Snowanna, did you see the trophy I won?!" He shouted as he burst through the door, the giant golden cup in his hands, a huge smile on his face. However, he paused when he found that the room was empty.

"Oh, yeah," He said, lowering the cup to his chest. He stared at a photo of Snowanna on the wall. As strange as it was, Sorbet actually felt that he missed his sister, even if she was a Sugar Rush Racer.

He looked around, wondering if anyone was nearby, then silently whispered, "I wish you luck, sis."

As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, he felt a large, radiating field of energy engulf the house. Suddenly, the picture of Snowanna was dragged off the wall and started floating in the air.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sorbet asked as every item in the house related to Snowanna was taken into the air by an unseen force and carried through the open window. Sorbet dashed to the door and swung it open.

Outside, several items throughout the game were being drawn to a specific spot. The scrapped racers hurried to follow the belongings to where it was being taken. They noticed that all the items belonged to the Sugar Rush Racers. Karts, metals, trophies, all belonging to the Sugar Rush Racers.

"What is the meaning of this, Minis?" Witchy asked, knowing it couldn't be anyone else.

All the items collapsed onto the ground in a pile. There was an explosion of light, and Minis appeared, floating in the air.

"This game belongs to the scrappies, now," Minis declared as she turned to the pile of items belonging to the banished racers. "We have no need for worthless items belonging to those exiles."

Before any of the racers could say or do anything, Minis pointed a finger at the pile of items. Instantly, the pile lit aflame, and the items burst into a fiery explosion. The scrappies ducked to avoid the flaming debris.

Peaking up from behind a tree, Chocoletta asked, "Don't you think you're going a bit far with this, Minis?"

Minis shot a glare at her, and she dodged behind the tree.

"No, I'm not!" Minis declared. "These exiled racers will soon be but a lost memory. And soon, there won't ever be a trace that they ever once lived here."

Hiding behind a rock, Witchy turned to Candella, a nervous look on her face. Candella shared the expression.

They were so anxious that they didn't notice that Licorice wasn't around anymore.

* * *

In Niceland, Vanellope and Rancis were lying on the same bed. Vanellope sighed, dried tears streaking her face.

"I wonder what's happening back in Sugar Rush," Rancis asked, his head lying on a pillow as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I just hope that OP taffy-sniffer isn't wrecking our game," Vanellope growled, still bitter at having been forced out of the game she once ruled.

"She probably is," Rancis pointed out, and he let out a deep sigh. "I bet she's destroying all our stuff right now."

"At least Ralph has been nice to us," Vanellope said, trying to remain hopeful. Since the banished racers moved in, they'd been giving the same jobs as the Nicelanders, handing out pies to Felix to power him up. Felix had also built new homes for them. Despite this, the racers despised this new living already. They knew they hadn't been programmed for this type of gaming.

Vanellope let a fresh tear stream out. "I can't believe I let this happen," She said.

Rancis turned to face her. "There was nothing you could do," He comforted her. "How could any of us fight that. . . thing?"

"But I'm President, I'm in charge," Vanellope pointed out bitterly. "And I just let that jerk force us out of the game. How can any of you look up to me as a leader?"

"Because you saved me," Rancis said, sitting up. "If you hadn't done what you did, I may not have been the same ever again."

Vanellope smiled at that, but it faded quickly. Ranic leaned in, and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Fluggerbutt," She said, wiping her cheek.

There was a short silence. Suddenly, the two heard someone shout, "Everyone, come here! You have to listen to me!"

". . . Is that who I think it is?" Vanellope asked, recognizing the voice. She dashed out of the bed and towards the window. Peering out, she saw Licorice standing in the middle of Niceland.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, it's her!" She shouted. Vanellope quickly glitched towards Licorice.

"What are you doing here, kid?" She asked, her hands plasted over her mouth in awe. "Why did Minis let you out."

"She shut you out, she didn't shut us in," Licorice pointed out.

"What are you doing here?" Taffyta asked as she walked out of the room, rubbing her sore eyes.

"Please tell me Minis changed her mind," Minty pleaded.

Licorice sadly shook her head. "No, she didn't," She admitted. "But I don't care what she thinks. You're coming back to Sugar Rush if it kills me."

"Whoa, a bit extreme there, don't you think?" Gloyd asked.

"Nope!" Licorice said. "I know when something's not right, and this definitely isn't. You and us shouldn't have to be separated. The gaming doesn't work like that."

"But Minis says-" Peterbelly started.

"Nobody cares what Minis says!" Licorice interrupted. "Listen to me. I know why the scrappies and you guys shouldn't be enemies. Because my best friend isn't a scrappy."

"Really?" Candlehead asked. "Then who is?"

Licorice facepalmed. "Oh, for the love of. . ." She started. "It's YOU!"

"Me?" Candlehead asked when she realized who Licorice was referring to.

"Yes, you!" Licorice said before grabbing Candlehead by the hand and jerking her towards her. "You are my BFF."

". . . I'm your Buffalo Fire-Fighter?" Candlehead asked.

"My Best Friend Forever," Licorice said. "It's you. And you'll remain so until the game is unplugged."

Candlehead stood, shocked. Then, her eyes lit up and she let out a squeal of delight.

"I can't believe it!" She cried out as she hugged Licorice, letting out tears of joy. "I love you, Licorice!"

"Yeah, okay. . ." Licorice said, half-heartedly hugging Candlehead back. "Now let's go and deal with that Minis freak."

"YEAH!" All the Sugar Rush Racers shouted out, and they immediately charged towards the exit of the game, Licorice at the head.

Watching from afar, Gene sat with Don.

". . . Whelp, they're dead," Gene said nonchalantly, sipping a martini.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Don replied.

* * *

 _Read and review._


	28. The Challenge

_Creamy Buttercap: I have nothing to say._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: I got that from a certain cartoon..._

 _Gloyd Orangeboar: Indeed._

 _Burglar: No chance._

 _Antha1: Well, we have to have some sort of happy ending._

 _Candlehead: Indeed you have._

* * *

Witchy wandered through the hallways of the castle. It looked emptier than usual; there were no guards in sight. No Oreo guards, CLAW officers, she couldn't even see the Doughnut cops. She wandered where they were.

As Witchy entered the part of the castle where the Fungeon was located, she thought she could hear faint crying coming from within the cells.

"That's weird," Witchy said. "The only prisoner here was Creamy, and she's gone now."

Hesitantly, Witchy opened the door, and jumped in surprise. There, chained up within the cell, was Wynchell and Duncan. A few Oreo guards were imprisoned with them in the cell.

"Wynchel?" Witchy said in disbelief. "Duncan. What are you two doing here?"

The two former Doughnut cops said nothing. They just looked away from Witchy in shame. Witchy stepped away from the cell, and closed the door. Running to the next cell door, she opened it, and found several officers, locked away just like the previous one.

"What's going on?" Witchy asked. She raced through the Fungeon, opening the cell doors and finding the former officers all locked away. She finally found Sour Bill, imprisoned in Vanellope's former cell. He looked more gloomy then usual, she noticed.

"Bill, what's going on?" Witchy asked.

"Minis says that she doesn't trust us since he used to be loyal to the President," Sour Bill explained to her. "She doesn't want us causing any trouble."

Witchy stood, silent. She hadn't expected Minis would do something like this.

"You have to be careful," Sour Bill pleaded to her. "I think your sister may be putting herself in danger. She's way too friendly to the banished racers."

Witchy gasped. It was then that she realized that she hadn't seen Licorice since the arcade had closed. She had been too preoccupied with other matters to notice.

"Licorice," She whispered, and immediately dashed outside the fungeon. She knew she had to find where she had gone, before Minis did.

". . . Yeah, leave me chained up, why don't you," Sour Bill groaned out. He then sighed.

"I hate my life."

* * *

Licorice led the Sugar Rush Racers towards the entrance of Sugar Rush. Normally, they'd have been afraid to confront Minis' wrath, but Licorice had given them new hope.

When they entered their home, they all felt the joy that they were back where they belonged. Not at Fix-It Felix, Jr.; they were in their true home.

"Where's Minis?" Candlehead asked, her vision scouring the and for any sign of the spectral menace. However, the spirit was nowhere in sight.

"She's here, alright," Licorice told the group. "She probably doesn't know we're here, though. We're going to have to find her. Come on."

Licorice urged the racers forward as they ran down the rainbow bridge and in the direction of the kingdom. They knew they had to find Minis and put an end to all of this, or else they'd never be at peace.

Somehow, they had to stop her.

As they raced towards the castle, they were joined by the candy fans. Soon, swarms of the candy fans were running alongside the racers as they surged to the castle in a mass throng.

The scrapped racers began to notice the Sugar Rush Racers, peaking out of their houses. When they saw the mass swarms of candy fans at their sides, some of them shut themselves in their houses to avoid the confrontation that was sure to follow. Others left the safety of their homes out of curiosity, wondering the exiled racers were back.

Soon, the racers were crowded in front of the Sugar Rush Kingdom. As they did, Witchy exited the castle, and froze when she saw the racers that were standing before her.

"What are you all doing back here?" She asked in disbelief. She saw Licorice at the head, and immediately but the pieces together.

"Oh, Licorice," She said, rubbing her forehead. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I know exactly what I've done," Licorice said confidently, stepping forward. "I'm doing the right thing."

Taffata stepped to Witchy's side. "Minis laid very clear rules," She stated to Licorice. "Why can't you accept them?"

"Because they're wrong!" Licorice shouted at her. "This game belongs to all of us. Nobody that was born here has the right to be stripped of their right here. Minis has no more right to be here than the Sugar Rush Racers."

"Tell her that, then," Taffata said, crossing her arms and scoffing.

Licorice suddenly felt some hesitation. She knew she didn't stand a chance against Minis in terms of sheer, raw power. If Minis willed it, she could banish Licorice herself from the game.

However, she still had to do the right thing and face this evil.

"Minis!" Licorice shouted out to the sky. "I'm here! Come out and face us! I'm not afraid of you!"

For a moment, there was no response. Then, the skies darkened and Licorice could feel the sudden increase in energy as Minis' presence was felt throughout the kingdom. The scrapped racers recoiled in terror.

"Licorice Liqued," Minis' voice thundered. Licorice looked up and saw the spectral form of Minis materialize out of thin air. It appeared that the girl had heard her challenge, and was here to answer it.

"Minis Savers," Licorice said, standing tall in the face of this power. The other racers backed away as Minis floated to the ground. However, Vanellope and Candlehead stepped to Licorice's side.

The three girls held hands. Licorice took a deep breath as she faced Minis.

It was time to end this.

* * *

 _Read and review._


	29. Possessed

_Creamy Buttercap: You wouldn't stand a chance._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Uh-huh._

 _Antha1: Well, Minis doesn't have a force-field blocking them out, and she's not EVERYWHERE. At least, not 24/7._

 _Burglar: You do that. But no stealing._

* * *

The racers gazed into the pure energy that was the spirit of Minis Savers. The specter stood before the crowd, its mass level of power being felt by everyone surrounding her.

Her gaze was upon Licorice. In spite of her immense power, Licorice could see a tiredness in her eyes, an exasperation. She was jaded; jaded with the Sugar Rush Racers, jaded with Vanellope.

Jaded with Licorice. It was clear from the look in her eyes that she had no more patience to deal with Licorice any longer. They'd settle things here and now, forever and everlasting.

"I see you have disobeyed my orders, Licorice Liqued," Minis spoke, her arm raised in Licorice's direction. Licorice took a stance, prepared to receive a strike of energy. Strangely, it did not come.

Minis continued. "Must we continue on like this?" She asked, spreading her arms to her sides. "I hoped we could have settled things between us in the past. Must we continue to fight?"

Licorice said nothing. She just had her hands on her hips, glaring at Minis. Vanellope and Candlehead stood by her side, waiting for Minis to continue before they retorted.

"Why can't you accept what I've already told you?" Minis asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "I shouldn't have to explain this again."

"There's no need to," Licorice finally said. This caused Minis to smile, until Licorice added, "Because you'll never be able to convince me so."

Minis' smile turned to a frown. "Those Sugar Rush Racers are leaving whether you like it or not!" She snapped, and aimed her finger at Vanellope. Instantly, Vanellope was thrown backwards into Rancis' arms by a hidden force.

Licorice immediately jumped in front of Minis' path and grabbed her wrist, jerking her hand up.

"No!" She cried firmly.

Minis froze, somewhat miffed, then narrowed her eyes. She pointed her other hand at Licorice's fist that was currently wrapped around her wrist, and a jolt of energy sent Licorice soaring away. She crashed onto the ground, injured.

The scrapped racers watched, somewhat conflicted. On one hand, they didn't like seeing Licorice get hurt. At the same time, their fear of Minis kept them from intervening.

"You have no power over me," Minis sneered, dusting off her wrist. "I can do whatever I want."

Licorice coughed, but stood up straight. "Funny," She said, forcing a grin. "Because you have no power over me, either."

Licorice was befuddled when Minis grinned. "Oh, really?" Minis asked, clenching her fists. "Looks like I'l just have to prove you wrong!" With that, Minis soared towards Licorice, who was too surprised to move.

"Licorice!" Witchy cried, and was about to run forward, but Candella held her back.

Minis seeped into Licorice's gaping mouth, and the red-headed girl collapsed onto the ground, coughing and gagging. The racers watched as Licorice started thrashing on the ground, trying to fight off Minis' spirit.

Rancis covered his mouth and looked away, reminded of when Minis had done the same to him.

"Minis, stop!" Vanellope commanded. For a moment, Licorice went still, and Vanellope wondered if Minis had obeyed her commands. Licorice lay on the ground, her eyes closed, not making a sound.

"L-Licorice?"

It was Candace who spoke. The glitch approached Licorice hesitantly, hoping that she was alright.

Suddenly, Licorice sat up, her eyes closed. She turned away from Candace and towards the Sugar Rush Racers, Candlehead in particular. Then, her eyes opened.

Candlehead gasped. Those weren't Licorice's eyes.

Those were Minis' eyes.

"So that's your BFF, huh?" Minis spoke through Licorice's mouth. The girl jumped to her feet, an evil grin on her face. She cracked her knuckles, and bared her teeth.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" "Licorice" said vehemently, and she dashed towards Candlehead. The cake-headed girl was taken back as her friend unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks in her direction. Candlehead struggled to dodge them all.

One backhand caught from "Licorice" caught Candlehead in the mouth, and she dropped onto the ground, clutching her jaw.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Taffyta shouted angrily. "Only I can do that!"

"Licorice" stared at Taffyta, then turned back to Candlehead.

"Minis, stop this!" Witchy snapped. Even she was exhausted with all of this.

"Let my sister go," She commanded the spirit. However, she received no response. "Licorice" ignored Witchy and continued to stare at Candlehead. She took the girl by the collar, and hoisted her into the air with one arm.

Candace rushed to Vanellope. "We got to glitch her," She whispered to the President. "We got to get her out."

Vanellope already knew what Candace was getting at. The two took each other by the hand, and then they let out a cry and rushed towards "Licorice".

"Licorice" was just about to zap Candlehead when she heard the shouting coming from behind her. She turned her head just as Vanellope and Candace both lunged at her, arms outstretched.

Before "Licorice" could move, the two grabbed her, and they both glitched at the same time. The glitching transferred to "Licorice", who let out a double-headed scream. They could hear both Minis and Licorice screaming separately as they were glitched.

Instantly, Minis' spirit was thrown out of Licorice's body. Licorice collapsed onto the ground, exhausted but otherwise okay. She sat up, dizzy.

"Licorice, you're back!" Candlehead said, and embraced her. Licorice gave a weak smile, but it vanished as she saw Minis' spirit float into the air, an enraged look on her face.

"That is it!" She cried, out of patience. "Licorice, if you won't listen to me, then you're just as much a Sugar Rush Racer as they are! You deserve the same as them!"

The skies started to darken as Minis pointed her fingers at Licorice, who braced herself for contact.

"Prepare to-"

"No."

Minis paused. It was Witchy who had spoken.

The witch walked in front of Licorice, blocking Minis' path. She stood, her arms folded defiantly.

"What are you. . ." Minis whispered, confused.

"No," Witchy repeated, glaring at Minis. "Enough of this."

Candella adjusted her helmet, and joined Witchy. Grabbing Licorice by the hand, she stared up at Minis. Licorice stared at Candella in surprise, then turned back to Minis.

Minis floated in the air, confused. As she did, one by one, the scrapped racers all joined Witchy and Licorice.

"No," Each of them said, defying the powerful spirit. Soon, the only one standing away from the others was Taffeta, who stood conflicted. She stared at the crowd, and at Minis.

"Enough," Witchy said. "It's over, Minis. You lose."

* * *

 _Read and review._


	30. The Final Confrontation

_Al Drin Hoshizora: You really don't want to do that._

 _Antha1: Oh, there's a way to beat her, as shown in this chapter._

 _I am a burglar: You... weren't possessed before._

 _Candlehead: Hey, a certain other story of mines needs your attention. Initials are YJ._

* * *

"It's over Minis. You lose."

Licorice couldn't believe what Witchy had just said. Her older sister had just spoken against the ghost of Minis Savers, their powerful ruler. And for the Sugar Rush Racers?

For a moment, Licorice wondered if she was just imagining things. It could be that Minis was playing a mind trick on her to make her think her sister was defending her. However, it wasn't long before she realized that this wasn't a trick; it was reality.

It seemed that Witchy was similarly surprised by her own words; her eyes were shifting left and right constantly, and she stuttered in a way she hadn't before. However, she put her hands on her hips and stood up tall.

"You're no longer ruler of the scrappies, or Sugar Rush, Minis Savers," Witchy declared firmly.

Minis' eyebrow was raised in disbelief. "Witchy, what is this nonsense you're spouting?" She asked, incredulous. "I would've thought that you'd be one of the smartest people around, being second-in-command-"

"I'm not second-in-command," Witchy snapped, cutting off Minis, "I'm first-in-command. You're not leader, and you never had any right to be. That belongs to me."

Before Minis could respond, Donata said, "And we've decided. . . we want to the Sugar Rush Racers back!"

"What?!" Minis shouted in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I got rid of them for you!"

At this point, Sorbet was urged to walk forward. He stood in Minis' gaze, in front of the other racers.

"Snowanna. . . she's my sister," Sorbet explained to Minis. "She's a fun, funky girl. She's an amazing racer, and she has great guitar skills. She was a fun kid."

"And the best person I've ever met in this whole game is Cake-head over there," Licorice said, motioning to Candlehead. The cake-headed racer blushed and put a hand on her heart.

Minis raised an eyebrow, her jaw hanging open. Then, her eyes narrowed.

"What is this ridiculous mumbling?" She cried out, and she started to float into the air. The skies darkened, and the racers huddled close to each other, for fear of another destructive calamity.

However, Candace steeled herself to speak.

"This isn't nonsense!" She shouted out to Minis, diverting the ghost's attention to her. "Tell me; why do you hate the scrappies?!"

Minis floated towards her. "All I wanted was to have a perfect home for you," She claimed. "One without _them_ getting in the way and hurting you. I protected you all"

"Oh, really?" Witchy asked. "Did you protect us by possessing my sister just now?"

"Or by damaging this whole game, and ruining our homes?!" Candella added, thoroughly enraged.

Defiant, Minis continued. "We're on the same side, you guys," She starkly stated. "We're underestimated and put down. Aren't you sick of being treated this way?"

"Maybe. . . we deserve it," Creme confessed. Minis' eyes snapped into her direction.

"What did you say?!" She cried out.

"While you were trapped, we did many horrible things," Creme whispered, looking up at Minis. "We put a tyrant on the throne, and it got many people hurt. It got one person killed." She looked at Adorabeezle.

Licorice smiled, then frowned as she turned to Minis. "You claim the Sugar Rush Racers did bad things?" She asked. "Well, we did even worse. And we admit it! Right, guys?"

She turned to the scrappies, who were mumbling to themselves and shifting their eyes.

Licorice rolled her eyes. "Right, guys?!" She shouted to them, diverting their attention to her.

"Yeah!" The racers all said, and they stood up tall and faced Minis.

"We're jerks!" Danet proudly exclaimed. "And we admit it!"

"We were wrong, and we admit it," Adorabella added, smiling pridefully.

Witchy nodded, then turned to Vanellope. The president saw a look of solemn sorrow in the witch's eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to the president, and Vanellope knew it came from her heart. "And I _admit_ that."

"Aw, Witchy," Vanellope said, putting a hand on her heart. "You really do care."

Witchy blushed, and looked away, embarrassed, clutching her wand with both hands. The racers all turned to Minis, to see how she was responding to this.

"You'll never be in peace as long as you all live together," Minis said. The racers noticed that the storm that was brewing had died down. It appeared that Minis intended to defeat the racers with words.

"If you'd only listened to me, us scrappies could live without the threat of the Sugar Rush Racers looming over us," Minis claimed, folding her arms.

"It'll never be as big a threat as you," Licorice said, wrapping an arm around Candlehead. "Nobody's ever done as much damage to this entire game than you have!"

"I was trying to-" Minis started.

"Trying to what?" Witchy asked. "Will you start another storm and destroy everything again, just to get what you want? Because leadership doesn't work that way!"

"I'd sooner take the Sugar Rush Racers over you!" Sorbet declared, pointing an accusing finger at Minis. "You the most evil person in this entire game!"

Minis' face started to go red, and the racers thought they could see fire in her pupils. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Electricity crackled off her flesh, and the storms turned a bloody red.

The ground started to crack open, and the racers all jumped back. The candy fans all fled behind to castle to avoid Minis' wrath.

Minis' head was thrown back into the sky, and she let out a hellish scream. A scream that echoed through the game and split through the ears of everyone who heard. It was an inhuman screech, the scream of something that wasn't on the same plane of existence.

 _"FINE! If that is what you wish, so be it!"_ Minis shouted out, her fiery eyes aimed at the scrappies. _"If you will not listen to reason, then you fools deserve whatever punishment the Sugar Rush Racers deal out to you!"_

Licorice held hands with Candlehead and Witchy, and stared on confidently. Vanellope and Rancis huddled close together.

 _"When you see that I'm right, don't come crying to me!"_ Minis declared. _"You're no longer under my protection! From now on, you're on your own!"_

With that, Minis vanished. In an explosion of energy, Minis disappeared from sight. The skies returned to normal, and the racers could feel the enormous amount of energy leave.

Minis was gone.

Witchy stared at where Minis once was, and she collapsed on the ground, worn out.

Licorice rested a hand on Witchy's shoulder.

"It's alright, sis," Licorice said, smiling.

Witchy managed a weak smile. "I'm glad your back," She said.

Then, Licorice's smile vanished. The whole confrontation had taken a massive amount of her energy away. It had for everyone.

"Let's go home," She whispered.

* * *

 _Read and review._


	31. The End

_Al Drin Hoshizora: You mean daughter of a... can't say it._

 _I am a burglar: Yeah... you're going to the fungeon._

 _Antha1: Yes, that is exactly what happened. Minis doesn't have the will of Vanellope, and as her main reason for her actions (ostensibly defending the scrappies) was no longer valid, as the scrappies pointed out that she wasn't protecting them, she had no reason to be there for them anymore._

 _Candlehead: I wonder..._

* * *

"Ah, how good it feels to be back in my throne," Vanellope said as she kicked back and relaxed in her throne. Sour Bill was standing by her side, now free from the fungeon.

All the racers were crowded in the throne room, staring up at their newly reinstated leader. The scrappies in particular wondered what Vanellope's new orders would be, now that Minis was no longer a threat. Would she be merciful upon them, or did she still harbor bitter feelings towards them.

Vanellope looked down upon the scrappies with heavy eyes. These past few days had been long and tiring, and it had nearly overwhelmed her. She knew she couldn't have won without the scrappies.

It appeared she had to honor them for that.

"Scrappies," She told the scrapped racers. They were all mumbling to each other, and she wondered if they had even heard what she'd said. However, they all slowly turned their eyes up to their leader, wondering what she had to say.

"Thank you."

The scrappies didn't respond, but their expressions changed, from doubt, to slight surprise.

"Thank you for saving Sugar Rush," Vanellope thanked the scrappies, standing out of her throne and smiling. "We couldn't have done this without you. You have our eternal thanks."

Witchy stared at Vanellope in disbeief, then gave a dorky smile. "Oh, you know, it's what we do," She said, twirling her wand behind her back.

She then glitched up to the racers, and hugged Witchy. The witch girl was taken aback by the hug, but slowly returned it. The racers behind the two then started cheering.

* * *

After news of Minis' defeat was announced to Game Central Station, the other gaming characters arrived in Sugar Rush to meet with the newly reinstated President Vanellope.

"So, where is Minis, now?" Ralph asked Vanellope once he was in the castle.

"I should probably get the Surge Protector in on that," Vanellope replied, rubbing the back of her head uneasily. "He should be able to deal with her. But she's not important at the moment. The scrappies. . . I mean, new guys, are."

"What about them?" Ralph asked.

"They're awesome racers!" Vanellope told him. "You see, the gamers didn't play as them very often, but when we were banished, they had to choice but to play as the new guys. They didn't realize how great they were at racing until them! Now that we're back, Sugar Rush is more popular than ever!"

Ralph smiled. "That's awesome, kid!" Ralph said, thumbing her up. Vanellope giggled, and covered her mouth.

A distance away from them, Candace was standing in front of Felix.

"So, can you find a way to get my glitching fixed?" She asked hopefully. "I mean, so I can leave my game like the others can?"

"Well gee, I don't know if I can do that," He admitted, and Candace briefly frowned. Felix then added, "I'll do my best. But that glitching is an awesome power of yours, just like Vanellope. You should be proud of that!"

"Aw, thanks Felix," Candace said, smiling. "You really do know how to fix things."

She then jumped up and planted a kiss on Felix's cheek. The Nicelander gasped and covered his cheek as Candace skipped away.

". . . That was weird."

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" Licorice said hurriedly as she and Candlehead dragged Witchy through the crowd of racers and outlanders.

"Licky, where are you taking me?" Witchy asked as she dodged under Bowser's tail.

"It's a surprise!" Candlehead said, tightening her grip on Witchy's wrist. The witch groaned, until they finally reached their destination.

"Look what me and Vanellope did to the castle!" Licorice said as she showed her the castle. Witchy gasped.

On the castle, it was painted to have all the racers, Sugar Rush Racers and scrappies alike, adorned on the walls. Not only that, but a section of the castle had been painted to match Witchy's theme.

"We thought you'd like it!" Licorice said, holding Witchy's arm. "Do you, Witchy?"

Taffata happened to pass by, and caughyt sight of the redecorated castle. She made an ugly face.

"That looks positively u-"

She was cut off when Witchy slapped a hand over Taffata's mouth.

"It looks beautiful, Licorice Liqued," Witchy congratulated. As Licorice smiled and turned to Candlehead, Witchy took the moment to dope slap Taffata.

"Ow," She moaned.

"She loves it!" Candlehead cried out, grabbing Licorice and hoisting her into the air, twirling her around.

"She loves it, she loves it, she loves it!"

Candlehead then pulled Licorice close into a hug. Licoric eagerly returned it.

As the racers all stepped out to admire the redecorated castle, Vanellope walked out and nudged Witchy.

"You did good, kid, you did good," She said, smiling.

Witchy smiled back. Suddenly, she was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. Spinning around in surprise, she saw Adorabeezle, Snowanna, and Swizzle, giggling as they hid snowballs behind their backs.

"Oh, is that how you want to play it, huh?" Witchy asked, though happily. She used her wand to summon a giant snowball, and hurled it at the three racers, engulfing them in snow.

The racers started laughing, and Candlehead shouted, "Snowball fight!"

The racers started grabbing snow and began hurling it at each other. The outlanders took off running to avoid the racers as they began playing.

Ralph and Felix watched as Candace ran to join the racers. The two older outlanders smiled.

It seemed that the racers were no longer rivals any longer. They were no longer at quarrel.

And finally, they had peace.

* * *

 _I hope I ended this story on a good note. If anyone is interested, check out my other stories on other archives._

 _Stay tuned for anymore news._


End file.
